The Adventurous Adventures of Percy Jackson
by shiznit777
Summary: this is about Percy Jackson and his life after the LO. the LH and SoN never happened. Percy's life is slowly falling apart. his girlfriend dumps him, hes parents die and the camp disowns him like yesterdays trash. he leaves camp and joins the hunt but starts the fall for the goddess of the moon. soon new problems arise and Percy needs to stop them. this is my first story. :) enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 My first day at school

Percy Jackson POV

**There is no lost hero and no son of Neptune and its right after the titan war. Hi my name is Percy** **Jackson, son of Poseidon and I go to Goode high school. I am 17 years old. This is also my last year of** **high school. And I don't have my Achilles heel anymore.**

"PERCY JACKSON WAKE UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL OR OUR GOING TO BE LATE" screamed my mother, Sally Jackson.

I groaned and got up and headed to the bathroom to go take a shower. After I got out I went and got dressed. I picked out my favorite sea green shirt that matches the color of my eyes and a pair of black jeans and some black basketball shoes. No I don't play basketball but I think the shoes look cool so I bought them. But what demigod has the time anyway? I had a world to save. Well except for the Apollo kids. They always play. After getting ready I went down to the kitchen to eat my breakfast. When I got down, I was greeted with blue pancakes with bacon. I shoveled it in my mouth and headed out the door so I won't be late for my first day at school. I went to the garage in our little apartment and I went to my new car. It was a dark blue mustang and it was a present for my father for my 16th birthday and I loved it. It's not as cool as Blackjack or Mrs. O' Leary but it was still awesome. As I was driving to school, my mind wandered to my days over the summer. I loved them. I started dating a beautiful girl, Annabeth daughter of Athena. Too bad that she doesn't go to this school, she goes to a school in California so she can spend some time with her family. As I was thinking I made my way to school and parked my car in an empty spot.

As I got out I saw Nico. Nico is 2 years younger than me and he just starting high school.

"Hey man" I said to him as I walked over to him.

"Hi Perce" he said.

After we said hello we went to the office to get our schedules and our locker numbers. After that we made our way to our lockers and found out that our lockers we only 4 lockers away from each other. We put our books away and got our thing that we would need for our first class. I looked at my schedule.

Math

History

Reading

Language arts

PE

Science

Language- Greek

This is going to be easy I thought. I looked at Nico's schedule and saw that we have PE and Greek together. This was going to be a fun year. I also found out that we are going to have a swimming class during PE for about 3 months. I will probably be the swim captain like I did for the past 2 years. Soon the bell rang, signaling that we have 3 minutes to get to class so I said bye to Nico and I headed off to my math class. I hope I don't have to sit in the front of the class like I last year.

When I got to my class I saw that not a lot of people were there so I took my seat in the back of the class room. After about 10 minutes of just sitting there, our teacher, Mrs. Kilbourn walked in. This is going to be a long year I thought. Last year Mrs. Kilbourn caught me and Nico in the school last year fighting a hellhound that attacked us while we were walking back home from the movies. Of course Mrs. Kilbourn was a mortal so she thought we were going to steal something and that we were just breaking in the school. I think she's stupid. What kind of criminal would break into a school when there are a bunch of houses with riches outside? Now she hated me and I knew that she was going to make my life terrible. After math class there was history then break where I talked to Nico and found out that he hated his math teacher too. After a while we had to go to our next class.

I hated reading and language arts. I always get Ds and Fs in that class because of my dyslexia and my ADHD I can't sit still and I can't read when I am supposed to. All the stupid letters like to float of my page and move around. Sometimes I just want to take out Riptide and go on rage mode. Too bad the mortals will think that it is a gun and start going crazy. After a lot of trouble and some colorful words in Greek, I headed out of reading and language arts alive. Next was my second favorite subject, PE. We are starting with a new surprise lesson for the next 2 weeks. It's probable something stupid like dancing or something like that. When I got there I saw Nico and we headed over to the locker room together to change. After we got changed I went to the gym to see what the new class would be and I saw to my surprise that it was sword fighting. I was that Nico saw what our new class would be and we both got excited. Our sword skills have grown since the titan war so we are prepared just in case a new threat comes to the world. As everyone came in to the gym to start the lesson we saw who our teacher would be. It was a son of Ares. His name was Mike. I remember him from camp and this summer was supposed to be his last summer. I guess it was he already got a job. He was one of my friends at camp. He was the only child of Ares that didn't want to kill me besides Clarisse.

"Hey Mike what's up" I asked him as I walked up to him.

"Percy? You go to this school too? Wow this is going to be a fun 2 weeks." He said to me.

After our little chat the school jock walked up to us and said, "Jackson you know him?"

I smirked and Mike answered him for me, "Percy here is my star student. We have been friends for years and I helped train him in sword fighting I also helped to train Nico." He pointed at Nico who just waved back and kept on taking to his other class mates.

Soon the sword lessons started.

"Hi my name is Mike Smith and I will be your sword lesson instructor for 2 weeks" Mike said to the class.

"Now I need some volunteers to demonstrate to the class on what you will learn for the next few weeks. . . Anybody, no? Ok how about Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo." He said and we walked up to the class.

"OK Percy and Nico I just need you to spare with the other person to demonstrate what sword fighting is," He said to us.

He turned to the rest of the class and said, "Ok class now Percy and Nico are much better sword fighters than the rest of you and have been training since they were 12 so don't feel disappointed that they are so skilled. If you practice for as long as they did, I'm sure you would be just as skilled. Ok now let's get started. Ready set, fight!" Mike said.

Nico and I started to spare with wooden swords and I was winning, of course I had more training than him and I am older and stronger so of course I was winning. We fought and fought. I could tell by the faces of the student that they were impressed. Everybody except the school jock, Daniel, stared at us in awe. Daniel just looked at us like we were his dirty gym shorts. After about 10 minutes I got bored and started pressing harder and harder on Nico.

"Hey Mike can I finish this up like I did with you over the summer?" I asked Mike.

Over the summer I trained with Mike and he knew that I wanted to finish fighting with Nico with a jump high kick to his blade and then put one arm around his neck and put my sword to his neck.

"Sure thing Percy. Good luck Nico." He said to us and I knew that Nico would start to get nervous and that he probably didn't want to lose. Oh well.

I jumped and I kicked his wooden sword out of his had but it didn't go as I planned. Nico didn't get surprised; he just got in a hand-to-hand combat stance indicating that this fight wasn't over. I sighed mentally and said to Mike, "Sorry Mike but it looks like the fight is going to take longer."

"That's fine just show the class how good a fighter you are. Just make that you don't hit each other's face. I don't want a call from your dads and get in trouble." he warned us.

After that Nico and I got into a fighting stance. I tossed away my wooden sword so we can have a fair fight but I still knew who was going to win. Me.

We keep fighting throwing high kicks and punches and rolled out of the way of each other's attacks. We were almost evenly matched. ALMOST. I was starting to get tired and I knew that Nico was already tired so I decided to finish this off. I pretended to punch him in the head and as he ducked, I swept my leg and I made him fall to the ground. After he fell, I put my foot on top of him so he couldn't move.

"And Percy is the winner! Nice try Nico maybe next time." Mike said as I helped Nico off the ground. As soon as we finished, the PE bell rang, telling us that we had seven minutes to change before we would be late for the next period.

"Good job man." I told him as we headed off to the locker room to change so we won't be late for our next class.


	2. Chapter 2 my first day is finally over

After we changed, I went to my next class, science. I guess I'm ok at science it's just that sometimes I don't pay attention and the teachers usually hate me but the end of the year. They don't think I'm trying. If only they knew that I was the savior of the world and that I defeated the titan Kronos while everyone was sleeping on the ground. I knew that I would have a bad year so I just walked in and sat in the back. After a 30 minute nap, i was rudely waken up by my teacher, whose name I cant even remember, and yelled at me for sleeping in class.

After science came my favorite subject. Greek. I knew this was going to be easy. As I walked towards my class, I saw Nico and I walked up to him.

"Hi Nico. You ready for Greek?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I can't believe you kicked my ass on the first day of school in front of the whole class." He exclaimed.

"Sorry man, it was just for show though. Plus you know I can beat you anytime." I said to him.

"Fine but one day I will beat you. Just wait." He warned me.

"I'll be waiting Nico." I said as we entered our class room.

Me and Nico were a little late so all the good seats in the back were taken so we had to sit near the middle. Me and Nico chose to sit together and after a few minutes, our teacher came in. Our teacher was Mrs. Flanders. She was a nice teacher. I guess, but had ears like a hawk. Oh well I would still probably talk in her class and would get in trouble. Same old stuff for me.

Soon Mrs. Flanders started talking and I got bored very quickly so I started talking to Nico quietly. After about 5 minutes talking to Nico about battle strategies, Mrs. Flanders saw us not paying attention and said, "Since it looks like you boys already know everything so Mr. Jackson I want you to name all the gods and what they are known for and Mr. di Angelo I want you to name all the goddesses and what they are known for."

I smirked a little I could tell that she was trying to humiliate us so we won't talk in class again but that won't happen.

"Do you want the minor gods to Mrs. Flanders?" I asked her.

She thought for a second before saying, "No just the Olympians."

"Ok. Well there is the big three. Zeus, lord of the sky and King of the Gods and his symbols are the lightning bolt and the eagle. There is also Poseidon, lord of the ocean and earthquake and he is Zeus' brother. His symbols are the triton and the horse. Next there is Hades, Lord of the Dead and Ruler of the Underworld. He is also Zeus' Brother and his symbols are the helm of darkness and Cerberus. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are the Big Three. There are also Ares, god of war and his symbol is the spear and dogs. There is Apollo who is the sun, medicine, prophecy and music god. His symbol is the lyre and the laurel tree. Next is Dionysus god of wine and his symbol is the grapes and the panther. Don't forget Hephaestus the god of fire and crafts and of blacksmiths and his symbols are the fire, axe, tongs, and the hammer. Last but not least is Hermes god of travelers, merchants, and thieves and is the messenger of the gods. His symbol is the caduceus." I stated.

As I looked around I noticed that everybody was looking at me in awe. Wow, I thought. Ha-ha. Soon after me Nico was done with his speech about Greek goddesses and everyone looked at us in awe. Ha! They were befuddled! (**it was in the Big Bang Theory. i means confused**)

"Um…G-good Job M-mr. Jackson and Mr. di Angelo p-please sit down." Mrs. Flanders flustered out.

After that Mrs. Flanders composed herself and she taught the rest of the class.

After about 40 minutes, school was out and me and Nico walked home. Since this was his first year in high school he was staying in the same apartment building as me. Since Mike was teaching and he didnt have car, I was nice enough to let him borrow mine for two weeks. Just as long as he refilled the gass. Too bad Nico didnt have his driver's license yet. As I was walking home with Nico, we heard a noise that could only come from a drakon. As soon as we heard it we instantly quieted and I took out riptide while Nico took out a pair of stygian knives and we each went to the other side of the street. Soon after, an Ethiopian drakon came bursting out of the ally and to our surprise, so did two empousae. I quickly studied the group. Why are these monsters attacking us now? I thought. Normally it was just a few small monsters or a hell hound but it was a drakon and two empousae. This almost never happened.

"Nico you take out the empousaes and I'll get the drakon." I said to him quietly so they won't notice us.

"Sure thing. Just be careful." He whispered back to me and we both started run quietly towards the group of monsters.

As I ran up to the drakon, it noticed me and I ran up to it ready to move in case it tries to hit me with some poison. It did so I quickly turned and I knew from experience that I shouldn't look it in the eyes so I tried to jump on its back. Once I was on its back I held on tightly and started climbing to his head so I could stab its brain and make it go back to the Underworld. As I was climbing the drakon was also trying to do anything to get me off his back. It was like I was riding a really fast roller coaster going at 150 miles an minute. I knew I would lose my grip soon so I started climbing fast and soon I was at the head of the drakon, ready to stab it in the eye and into the brain.

Then everything went wrong.

Just as I was about to stab the drakon, I heard Nico crash and I looked to where Nico was and he was on the ground with a nasty cut across his stomach. Apparently the drakon I was on was smarter than the rest so it took that chance to fling me off its back and I crashed against a wall and landed on the ground in a heap. As I tried to get up, I felt a burst of pain go up my leg as I tried to get up. I looked down to my relief to see that I was just a medium sized cut instead of a broken ankle. It still hurt to move and my body hurt all over from the crash and the damned wall but I got up and faced the drakons and the empousae. Nico was still on the ground but he was slowly getting up. I was trying to buy him some time so he could get up. As the empousae lunged at me I quickly cut one across the head and it turned to dust seconds later. One down one to go. I looked up and I saw that Nico was back up and fighting the last empousae so I went straight for the drakon. Sadly the drakon was ready for me so it just waited there until I came close enough to bite. As I slowly and cautiously got closer, the drakon kept staring at me. As soon as I was close enough to stab it, it tried to spray me with poison. Unfortunately I didn't move in time so I was hit by the burning poison on my shoulder.

Years of training and fighting allowed me to endure the pain and I kept on fighting the drakon. As I was fighting I felt the burning pain in my shoulder. I cautiously moved around it slowly and without a second thought, I jumped on its back and without aiming, I stabbed the cused drakon in the head and I knew that I got the brain. Slowly it fell to the ground then slowly turned to dust seconds later. I looked around to see Nico get a lucky swing at the empousae and it turned to dust.

I walked over to him and my shoulder burned and my leg felt like hell. I limped over to Nico and he looked deathly pale.

"You Ok man?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine nothing a little nectar and ambrosia won't fix." He said weakly.

"Come on lets go home. I think I have some emergence ambrosia in the room." I said to him and we slowly and painfully walked home.

When we go to our apartment, no one was home. Thank the gods. My mom would freak out and yell at us for not being careful. I told Nico to wait on the couch as I went to my room and I got out my bag of ambrosia. There was only one small square of ambrosia left and my canteen of nectar was empty. All the fight I got into with monsters made me use all of my nectar and ambrosia. I knew that Nico wouldn't have any because he is too lazy to pack any and he knew that I always have some. As I walked back to the couches I saw Nico ready to pass out of blood loss. I hurried over to him and I gave him the last ambrosia square.

"I'm fine you eat it." He said after he realized that I wouldn't get one.

"Just eat it Nico, you look like you are going to pass out." I said to him shoving the square in his hand.

After about five minutes fighting over who gets it, Nico said yes and ate the piece. Slowly I could see his cuts close and his face began to come back to its original pale color.

"Good now I'm going to get fixed up." I said standing up and wincing at the pain in my leg and on my shoulder.

"Thanks Percy." He said to me.

"You're my cousin; I have to take care of you. Plus your dad would kill me if I didnt give it to you" I said to him before I disappeared into my room.

Once I was in my room, I quickly got my first aid kit and I ripped the rest of my shirt off. Part of it was burned off when I was hit by the poison. I stood in front of my mirror to look at my wounds. I had a cut on my shin and I huge burn on my right shoulder. Tomorrow at school I is to be complicated. What am I supposed to tell my teachers?

_Please excuse Percy Jackson from P.E. he was attacked by a monster and was burned on his shoulder._

That seems legit. I would just have to live with it. I quickly wrapped one of those cloth bandage thingies on my shoulder and on my leg and I quickly went out and found Nico in my kitchen raiding my fridge. I went to the couch and I sat down waiting for Nico to come back with some food. When he came back, he was holding a bag of chips and two bottles of coke.

"You Ok man?" he asked me, worry in his voice.

"Yeah my shoulder just stings." I replied as I reached for some chips.

"Why do you think those monsters attacked us? I don't think it could be a coincidence. They are two powerful." He said.

Since he was the son of the dead, he knew more about monsters then most people.

"I honestly don't know but maybe it's just Athena trying to get me to leave Annabeth. That happened last month." I told him sadly. Gods I missed her.

"Sorry man" he said.

"That's ok. It's probably not her anyway. I am the savior of Olympus I have a lot of enemies. But if it's not her, than who's is sending out all the powerful monsters? " I asked him.

"I don't know but we will have to think about that later we still have to finish our homework." He told me.

I groaned and started getting out my math book. I had to do my homework slowly because any sudden moves would hurt my shoulder. Half way though, we moved to me room after my mom came home, we finished our homework pretty late and only had one break for dinner with my mom. When she saw me limping, she gave me a curious look but didn't say anything. I don't think she saw my shoulder so I'm good.

After dinner me and Nico went back up to my room and kept doing our homework. Since we didnt have the same teachers, besides PE and Greek, it was hard to do our math. Everthing was floating out of the pages. When we were done with our work, Nico went home and I took a shower.

The warm water hurt on my burn but I knew it was healing the wound. I would probably get all the poison out of my but not my burn. I might heal my burn if I stayed in longer that 15 minutes but then my mom would notice and this is not the first time I got hurt without telling my mom.

After I quickly got out of the shower, I got dressed carefully and quietly ran into my room so my mom won't ask any questions. That didn't happen. My rotten luck strikes again.

After about a minute, my mom walked into my room, probably to say goodnight.

"Goodnight honey." She says quietly.

"Night mom" I say and she hugs me.

I, being the Seaweed Brain forgot that I had a huge burn on my shoulder so I hug her and I couldn't help but wince and jump a little.

"Percy, what's wrong?" she asks me sternly.

"Nothing mom" I said to her nervously.

"Percy, what happened?" She said sternly and calmly.

I signed and I took off my shirt so my mom could see my shoulder and surprisingly a few big bruises that had formed from the crash against the wall. I didn't show her my leg though. It had healed when I took a shower. I watched as my mom's expression changes from worry to shock.

"Percy what happened?" she asked me.

I signed and told her how we got attacked and then I gave the last piece of ambrosia to Nico.

"That's so sweet of you, honey" my mom said. "Are you sure you are Ok?" she asked me worried.

"Yeah I'm fine mom. I'm getting tired now. Good night." I said as I lied down on my bed.

"Good night sweetie." She said as she kissed my forehead and left my room.


	3. Chapter 3 how my life was runined

When I woke up, I quickly rolled off my bed and stood up. As I moved, I winced and cursed. I forgot about my shoulder. I rolled my shoulder a couple of times before I grabbed my towel and I went to the bathroom to get ready for school. Even though I took another shower, it didnt fully heal my shoulder. After a few painful minutes of changing my clothes, I headed down to the kitchen to see that my mom had made my favorite. Blue pancakes. I small smile spread across as I sat down and I inhaled the pancakes. As I was eating, I could feel my mom's eyes watch me. She's probably worried about me. After about 5 minutes of eating I was done and I left to go to I didn't have my car, i was forced to walk and I used that time to clear my thoughts.

As I walked to school, my thoughts drifted off to my wonderful girlfriend, Annabeth. If she saw me now; she would probably scowl me and tell me to be more careful. I smiled. I loved my girlfriend.

After a few thoughts about Annabeth, I saw Goode High to I stopped thinking about my girlfriend and more about how I am going to survive PE today. I didn't bring a note so I would have to participate with everything and knowing my bad luck, we would probably have to do something painful.

As I walked up the steps, I was joined by best friend Nico.

"Sup Percy. You Ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said and we started making our way up the stairs and to our lockers. Soon the bell rang so we went to our designated classes. After math history, we had a short break then we headed back to class. I could tell that Nico felt guilty. Oh well. It wasn't his fault anyway.

Then it was reading and language arts. Everything is fine until PE. Then I start to get worried. We have to do sword practice and I would probably get hit on my shoulder. As I made my way to the locker room I saw Nico talking to Mike.

I stared at them for a little while before I went inside the locker room to get changed into my uniform. As u walked in I saw that I was a little late and everyone already started changing. I went to my locker and I opened the door. I took out my shirt before I paused. If I change now then everyone will notice my shoulder wrapped in bandages. Oh well. I thought as I quickly changed and headed out to the gym. What are the odds that they would know that I was attacked? They are just mortals. If they saw, I could just control the Mist.

To my relief, we didn't do anything painful, just listened to Mike talk. He told us the basics about fighting.

After PE it was science then language. Mrs. Flanders didn't really talk to us anymore after what happened the other day so me and Nico got to talk quietly in class. Soon it was time to go home and me and Nico walked home and started our homework.

This went on for about all the way to December. My shoulder has healed and we only got about five more attacks with monsters and we didn't get anything more than a few scratches.

Soon it was Christmas and I was very excited. Annabeth was staying over for the winter break and she would be using the guest room in our apartment. I had also gotten her the perfect gift. I got her an owl necklace with diamond eyes with an owl knife. I took me forever to find a perfect gift. I know that she will love it.

After waiting for 2 long weeks, I drove my blue mustang to the airport to pick up Annabeth. Soon I saw her come out of the building and I started walking towards her so I can take her bags.

"Hi Annabeth" I said to her as I kissed her. I had missed her so much. As I kissed her on the lips I noticed that she wasn't kissing back with all the passion as she used to. I pulled away from her with a worried look on my face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing Percy just a bit tired that's all." She said.

After putting her bags in the trunk, we drove home. When we got home my mom said hi and that she could make herself at home. Annabeth nodded her thanks and went to the guest room so she could unpack her clothes. After she was done, I asked if she wanted to go to the movies but she declined, she said she was tired to I tucked her in her bed and kissed her forehead and closed the door so she could sleep. I noticed that she was acting a little off but I pushed that thought out of my head. I knew that she would feel better after she had some rest.

After a couple of hours, Annabeth woke up and I went in her room to ask her if she wanted to go the movies with me. As I went into her room I saw that she didn't unpack her clothes. She said that she unpacked though.

That's a bit odd, I thought. Annabeth usually always unpack before she does anything else.

After a couple minutes, we were ready to go to the movies. We decided to watch the movie Immortals.

On the drive there I noticed that she was acting odd today. Soon we got the tickets, we bought some popcorn and we sat down near the front. After about a few minutes, the movie started.

-About two hours later –

After the movies Annabeth and I left the theaters. The movie wasn't that bad but they got a lot of the Greek facts wrong. There were also only two surviving Olympians left. They can't die, they fade but that would be unlikely.

"So… did you like the movie?" I asked her.

"It was fine." She said bluntly.

After that we walked in silence. After I drove back home, Annabeth said hello to my parents and headed to her room for the rest of the night. That's odd I thought. Annabeth always gives me a kiss whenever we go to sleep but I guess she was tired.

I just signed and I went to my room to go to sleep.

This went on for the rest of the week but on Christmas Eve, she talked to me more. While she was talking to me, she acted kind of nervous, but I pushed that thought out of my mind. I was excited, I had another present to give to her today. It was a necklace with a green emerald and a grey stone and it said Wise Girls and Seaweed Brain. I hid her present in my jacket pocket. We kept talking and after about an hour of talking, she excused herself to go use the bathroom. As I waited on her bed, her phone rang. I stared at the phone. Should I get it? After about a few seconds I grabbed the phone and put it against my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Um hi is this Annabeth's phone?" a man's voice said on the other end.

"Yes it is. May I ask who's calling her?" I asked politely.

"Sure I am Jason, her boyfriend. Um can you just tell her that I called? OK bye." Then he hung up.

Her boyfriend?! I thought I was her boyfriend. Annabeth was cheating on me. After five years, you think you know someone but you really don't. I was so shocked. Annabeth was not like that.

After sitting there contemplating, Annabeth came out. She saw my shocked face and I still had her phone in my hand.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost. I'm guessing that someone called me? Was it my dad?" She asked me.

"Jason called." I said calmly and I watched her facial expression change from worried to shock.

"Who's Jason?" she asked my calmly but I could see the shock in her grey eyes.

"I don't know but he claims to be your boyfriend." I growled back.

"Look Percy, this is not what it looks like." She said to me.

"Annabeth you cheated on me. How could you! Have you forgotten all that we have been to? We have known each other for five years and still you cheat on me!" I yelled at her, anger boiling up inside of me. Fortunately my parents weren't home yet.

"I'm sorry but I don't love you and I only dated you because you saved the world. I love Jason. You didn't even IM me a lot when i was in California. You were suppose to look after me."

"You never loved me? You only did that to make yourself noticed?" I felt heartbroken. I could feel my heart break into a million tiny little pieces.

"No I never loved you!"

I was shocked. How could she do that to me!

"I can't believe you would do that to me. What about all of our adventures we had? I turned down godhood for you!" I said. All of my anger turned into sadness. "I truly loved you. And I wanted to marry you once you were done with college."

I could feel my heart break. Annabeth saw all the hurt in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Percy but I don't love you, I love Jason. I'm going back to California to spend my Christmas with my new boyfriend. Good bye Percy"

I was shocked! As I stood there, she started packing.

I brought the necklace out and I threw it at her.

"Since you never loved me then you can keep that. Just know that I truly loved you."

I could feel the tears in my eyes and I walked out the door and into my car. As I drove around I thought about what just happened. After all we have been though, she didn't love me.

As I was about a block away from my apartment, I saw smoke coming from a building. I suddenly felt a cold chill as I drove home. Soon I saw that my apartment complex was up in flames. My family! I parked the car and jumped out. I had to save them. They would have been home by now. I tried to get inside up there were too many people and firefighters around so I couldn't get inside. Nico! I quickly looked around and I saw him also trying to get inside. I rushed over to him.

"Nico! I need you to shadow travel me inside the building." I said to him.

"But it's up in flames." He said to me.

"I don't care, my mom is in there." I told him. Annabeth wouldn't be in there; she would have bought a plane ticket and be waiting to go back to her boyfriend.

"Fine" Nico said and he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a shadow.

As soon as I was inside is started calling out my mom's name. After about five minutes, I looked back at Nico and I saw him having a hard time to breath. I was Ok because I was the son of Poseidon and I was just a better breather than everybody else but Nico is going to start having some trouble soon.

"Nico get out of here." I said to him.

"What about you?" he asked me.

"I gotta keep looking for my mom." I told him and he shadow traveled away.

I kept looking around and started making my way to the bedrooms. As I stopped in front of my mom's room, Hades appeared in front of my blocking my way from finding my mom.

"Don't go in there Percy." He said to me.

"I have to see if my mom is in there." I said to Hades.

"She is in there but your parents are already dead. They just arrived to the Underworld and I put them in Elysium." He said to me calmly.

"Thank you Lord Hades" I said as tears filled my eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Sally was a wonderful woman." He said as he shadow traveled me next to Nico.

"Sorry about your mom man." Nico said to me quietly.

I didn't say anything. I just lost my mother and my step-dad. I would never be able to see them again.


	4. Chapter 4 annabeth comes to camp :(

After that Nico took me to Camp Half-Blood. We both lost our homes but he didn't lose his parents today. He already did. For the whole ride there I was gloomy and depressed. I didn't talk much. We just drove in silence. Once we got there I went straight to my cabin and I locked myself inside while Nico explained everything to Chiron.

After a few minutes, Chiron came in and told me he was sorry and that I could stay here from now on.

After a couple of day of not coming out of my cabin, I came out and I trained all day long and only had short breaks to eat silently. Word spread quickly and now everyone knew that my parents are dead and they didn't talk to me because they knew that I wouldn't answer them. I didn't even go to school anymore. Nico went and got my homework and took it back to school once I was done.

This went on for about a month and it was now mid-February and I barely talked to anyone besides Nico. Today was a week before Valentine's Day. I was training as usual and my sword fighting was gotten much better and my stamina has increased. While I was training I saw that everyone has gathered around someone who had just come from Thalia's tree. I slowly walked up to the crowd and since I was almost six feet tall, I could look over their heads. I slowly looked and I saw…Annabeth! I stood there in shock until I steeled myself and I headed back to the arena.

I trained for about an hour and I felt someone walk up behind me. I lowered my sword and I turned around. It was a boy about 17 years old and had blond hair. He was tall and some muscles but not as much as me. I just ignored him and I kept slicing up the dummies.

"Hi I'm Jason." He said to me.

I felt my back get rigid. This was the person Annabeth was cheating on. i thought he was a mortal. I felt anger course thought my veins but I didn't say anything. I put all of my anger to the dummy. After about a minute of battling with Jason watching me, I accidentally cut the wood of the dummy in half. Oops.

"You're a pretty good sword fighter." He said to me. I continued to ignore him as I cleaned up all the broken dummies. Which were about 35. After I cleaned everything up, I left Jason and I headed to the beach to work on my water skills. When I got there I took off shirt and I laid it on a rock and I started walking into the ocean. I explored the ocean floor and I talked to all the animals for about 2 hours before I started heading back to Camp Half-Blood. I had swum north until I saw ice. I swam back in a steady pace on about 95 miles per hour. I wasn't in a rush to get back to camp when my ex-girlfriend is there with her boyfriend. As I headed toward the beach I saw Annabeth and Jason on the beach kissing each other. Anger and hurt swelled up inside of me. I tried to contain it but I couldn't the waves got bigger and bigger until they crashed on to them. They screamed and ran off to go dry themselves. I felt heartbroken once again and I made my way up the beach and I sat down on the beach facing the ocean and started crying. My girlfriend left me and my mom and Paul had died. The only reason that I am staying her is because of Nico and Grover but I didn't see Grover a lot because he was now the lord of the wild.

After about an hour of sitting on the beach I started making my way to my cabin. I skipped dinner again. As I walked back I wasn't looking where I was going so I didn't see Annabeth and Jason walking to Zeus' cabin

"Oh hi Percy long time no see." She said to me softly.

I didn't say anything I just kept walking. Once I almost walked inside my cabin, Annabeth asked, "How are your parents? Everybody is talking about how they feel sad for you."

I felt sadness and resentment wash over me as I turned towards her with anger and loneliness burning in my eyes.

"They are dead! After I left, they were attacked my monsters." I said at her.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh my gods Percy. I'm so sorry I didn't know." She said to me.

"Save your pity. You don't care about me or my family." I spat at her and I slammed the door of my cabin.

I walked into the cabin and I walked back and forth thinking. How could she say that! She was the one that made my mom get killed. If she didn't cheat on me than I wouldn't have left and I could have saved my mom from the fire. It was all her fault.

After a while of blaming Annabeth for my mother's death, I started getting tired and I went to sleep.

I woke up early morning and I went up to brush my teeth. After that, I changed into my camp T-shirt and grey basketball shorts and I headed to the arena to practice.

When I got there, I saw Annabeth and Jason already there. They were half practicing and half kissing each other. I could feel the anger sweep over me once more and I used that anger in my training to make me stronger.

I walked over to the arena quietly and I set up my dummies. I could see Annabeth and Jason look at me before they went back to kissing. I guess she didn't feel bad for dumping me at all. After I set everything up, I took out Riptide and I started training. Since my parents died, my swordsmanship has gotten a lot better. I could fight for a longer period of time and I could now beat anyone at this camp. Being the strongest had its ups and its downs but I still trained myself harder and harder. After about 30 minutes of fighting with my sword, I decided that I was good enough and I went down to the beach to practice my water powers. Annabeth and Jason had already left. I just hope that they weren't at the beach.

Once I got there, I noticed that today was not my lucky day. Annabeth and Jason were at the beach near the water. I just signed and I walked around them to the other side of the beach. I started making a bunch of water statues until I noticed that they wouldn't help me when I am in battle. Then I made a water bow and some arrows. I shot some arrows and I surprised myself. I actually shot where I want to. I guess since the arrow was made up of water, I could just control it to go where I wanted. Cool, I thought. I tried other things too. I started making knives and I threw them. I had pretty good aim without using my powers. After about an hour of making water weapons and throwing them, I got an idea. What it I had those weapons for real and I just put a coat of water on them? That way I can shoot an arrow and I can actually hit my target.

After that I threw the water back into the ocean and I headed towards the Hephaestus cabin. Once I got there, I knocked on the door and I waited for someone to answer. After waiting for about 15 seconds a boy came at the door. I remember him for the summer. He was a newbie. His name was Leo.

"Hey Leo. Can I ask you a favor?" I asked him.

"Sure what is it?" he said while playing with the button on his jacket.

"Can you make me some titanium daggers and arrows? And could you also make me a magical bow that won't break?" I asked him.

"Why do you want titanium daggers and arrows? Do you want to kill mortals too?" he asked me.

"No I am not going to kill mortals. I just want them to look black. Can you also make me a belt where I can store all the weapons and some ambrosia and a little bit of nectar too? Please." I pleaded him.

". . . sure Percy, I'll see what I can do. Just come back after dinner." He said.

"Thanks Leo." I said and I walked away for the cabin and I went back to the beach.

While I was walking there I started thinking about my life in camp. About a week ago, I overheard a group of Aphrodite girls talking about how I was the hottest guy in camp. They also said that now that I was single and wasn't as sad as I use to be, they would try to make me their new boyfriend.

_That's bullshit_ I thought. I wouldn't ever date an Aphrodite girl. They wear too much make-up and all they do is gossip.

Soon I made my way back to the beach but when I got there I saw my ex kissing her new boyfriend. I felt my heart break all over again. We were friends for five years until I had the guts to ask her out. Five years. Annabeth probably only knew Jason for five months before she started cheating on me. It's not my fault that I didn't IM her. She could have IMed me too. It's not just my fault. Soon I felt my eyes water so I quickly left the beach and went into my cabin before they could see my cry. I don't know how long I sat in my room thinking what went wrong with my life when I heard the conch horn signaling that it was time for dinner. I slowly got up and I headed to the pavilion. When I tried to skip dinner, Chiron just sent a camper to bring me to the pavilion so now I can't skip my meals. After I walked to the pavilion, a dryad came and gave me my food. It was barbeque. My favorite. I also got my usual blue coke on the side. Soon I started eating my food. When I was done eating, I went straight to Leo who was standing outside of his cabin with a large box in his hand. I walked over to him.

"Hey Leo. Are those what I asked for?" I asked him.

"Yup. Titanium weapons." He said and he handed me the box.

"Thanks man I owe you one." I said as I took the box and I headed to the beach to open it.

When I went to the beach, I made sure that no one was there and I quietly went to a little cave near the ocean. It was now my little hiding spot. No one could get in there without going into the water and I spent hours making sure that the sand under the water was deep so they couldn't walk to my little cave. As I walked into my cave, I looked around to see if anyone has been inside while I was gone. Everything was in the right place. I had also made some shelves with rocks and I could always make more furniture with water. As I walked inside, I made a water chair and a water table. I sat down and I put the box on the table. Then I opened it. All the weapons were awesome. The titanium daggers were a dark grey color and it had a wooden handle. The blade was also very sharp. Next I picked up my bow. I was another titanium weapon. Everything was made of titanium except for the string part. That was and actual piece of string. I tested out the bow. I pulled it back and I let go. It was every easy to pull back. Wow. Last but not least, I took out an arrow. They looked deadly. They were all black and had grey feathers at the end with dark blue streaks. The arrow head also looked like it could cut though bone. I then picked up the quiver and I saw that Leo had made me 100 arrows! I took the bow and one arrow and I went to the foot of my cave. I looked around and I found a target. A rock about 100 yards away from me. With a normal bow, I would probably miss but if I focused and kept a thin layer of water on it, then I could hit my mark. I put the arrow against the bow and I pulled back the string. As I let it go, I watched and focused and I made it hit the rock. I did a little happy dance inside of my head before I willed the water to carry the arrow back to my hand. If I trained a lot then I would be really skilled in battle. I walked back to my cave and I took out a little dagger. As I walked out back to the foot of the cave, I took some water from the ocean and I put a thin layer of water on the blade. I used the same target and I threw the dagger, just like before, it hit the rock and before it hit the water, I willed it back to me. This is awesome, I thought. With enough practice, I wouldn't need to use a little water to aim for the dagger. I'm not sure about the bow and arrow though. Satisfied with my new weapons, I put it back into the box and I took out the belt. It was black and sea green and on the front, there was a triton with my name on it. I inspected the belt to see if there was everything that I need there. I could fit all of my daggers on it and in the back; there was a spot to put Riptide on it when I turned it to the sword form. I looked a little the front and I saw that there was a section to put Riptide there too if it was in the pen form. That was cool. As I turned the belt around, I saw that there were two pockets. One had small packets with ambrosia and the other one had a small bottle full of nectar. Everything I needed. I smiled as I put all of my daggers in the holes on my belt. I decided not to show anyone that I got new weapons so I put everything inside my box and I stepped into the water. I willed the water to make me sink and I swam back to the beach. Once I got there I saw that Annabeth and Jason weren't there. As I walked back to my cabin, I passed a bunch of girls saying that Annabeth and Jason were the cutest couple ever. As soon as I heard that, I started to get tears in my eyes. I rushed back to my cabin before the tears began to fall. Why couldn't the Fates let me have an easy normal demigod life after the titan war? What did they want from me? I don't know how long I cry but soon I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 my life is officially ruined

**hi this is shiznit! thnx for the reviews! i love reading everything that you have to say about my story! i will try to post a new story at least once a week! enjoy this chapter!**

When I woke up, I checked my box to make sure that everything was still there. It was. After that I changed into new clothes. I accidentally fell asleep with the clothes that I wore yesterday. I changed into another pair of basketball shorts that were all black and a white tank top. These clothes would help me be more flexible when I train.

After I got ready I went down to the pavilion and I ate some pancakes. See the pancakes reminded me of the blue ones that my mom would always make me. Sadness hit me like a sledge hammer. I missed my mom and Paul dearly and I knew that I would never be able to see them again. I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence. I wish I could talk to Nico but he was gone. His dad made him come back to the Underworld to train with some of the best heroes and he said that he would try to find my mom and Paul and to make sure that they went to Elysium. I finished my breakfast while I was thinking about my mom and when I finished, I gave my dishes to a tree spirit and I went to my cabin to get my belt and my bow and arrows.

After I retrieved them, I went to the beach to train. Once I got there, I walked to the end of the beach away from everyone and I hide some of my stuff behind a tree. After that, I took out my belt and I put it on and I looked around for a target. As I did a 360, I saw a tree on a little island of sand and rocks about 150 yards out into the ocean. As I found my target, I pulled out a dagger from my belt and I took some water and I washed it over the blade. Then I took aim and I threw the dagger. As I flew I watched as I hit the rock to the right of the tree. If I don't use my powers to aim, then I probably would miss my target. I just have to keep practicing so I can get better. This time, I took out my bow and arrow. Just as I was about to shoot, I heard voices coming from the far end of the beach. Annabeth and Jason were walking towards the ocean laughing at what Jason just said.

I felt pain and anger flood through me and I quickly grabbed all of my stuff and I left the beach and I took the long way through the woods to get back to my cabin. Once I got back inside of my cabin tears started leaking out of my eyes. Why did break ups have to be so hard? Why did Annabeth have to cheat on my just because I didn't caller enough. I had my own problems and I didn't want to burden her with mine. She was also supposed to be having a demigod free summer with her dad. I didn't want her to worry about me then fly across the country to help me. After a while, the tears stopped and I just sat down on my bed think about what happened to my life. After a couple of minutes I walked out of my cabin and I looked up. The sun was already begun to set so I went to the amphitheaters for the daily sing along with the rest of the campers.

When I got there, they already started singing so I just quietly walked to the nearest seat in the back and I watched everyone sing in a happy mood. The fire in the middle of the amphitheater was bright redish orange. Everyone was happy. As I looked closer to the fire, I saw that they right said that was closest to me was a deep dark blue. I was feeling very sad. I don't have any friends left at camp. Grover was now the lord of the wild so he was always on missions and Nico was in the Underworld. Thalia was also with the hunters of Artemis and all of my other friends are dead.

Soon the songs where all sung and everyone was getting ready to go back to their cabins and to get to sleep. Just before everyone left, Chiron made an announcement, "Now campers don't forget that tomorrow is Friday so we will have a Capture the Flag game. Now get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow."

After he said that I heard some whispering. I turned and I saw Annabeth and Jason talking quietly with each other. After about 15 seconds of talking, Annabeth kissed Jason and all the girls (and some of the boys from the Aphrodite cabin) said, "Aahhhh."

Then one girl for the Aphrodite cabin said, "They are just the cutest couple ever!"

The other girls just nodded their heads and kept their eyes on the couple. Sadness swept over me but I guess the fates hated me because Chiron said, "Yes they are indeed a grand couple. The best couple I have seen in years. Better than that Jackson kid. You are an even better student then him. Perseus was always weak."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as I felt my heart break. The pain hit me like a titan hitting me in the chest. Even my own teacher likes Jason better than me. Soon the pain in my heart turned into anger as I stepped forward and I walked up until I was standing in front of all the campers. Annabeth, Jason and the rest of the campers gasped. They didn't expect me to be here. I was never here.

"Is that what you think of me?! I'm nothing now? I saved Olympus for you and this is how you repay me? By pretending that I am dead and saying that I was a terrible boyfriend. Annabeth was the one who cheated on me. I didn't cheat on her. She is the one who broke my heart. She never loved me in the first place. Now you just like to rub it in my face that she now has a better boyfriend who is the son of Zeus. Thanks a lot." I growled at them.

Everyone sat in silence. I was usually the calm and collected guy. Now I was angry and yelling.

Soon my anger turned into sadness and I ran out of the amphitheater and into my cabin.

As I ran out I hear someone yell at me, "wait Percy come back!"

I didn't turn back I just kept running until I went inside of my cabin. Once I got inside, I opened my box and I put my belt around my waist and the bow and arrows across my back then I got a small bag and I stuffed an extra pair of clothes and all the money that I have. Then I got all of my emergence nectar and ambrosia packets and I shoved them into the bag. I also to my shield that Tyson made for me and my Minator horn that I got when I was 12. After I stuffed my back, I carried it out and I ran to the Big House. I had to ask Mr. D a favor. When I got inside, Mr. D was sitting on a couch reading a wine magazine wearing his usual leopard print shirt and purple pants. As I walked in, he noticed me and he put his magazine down.

"What do you want Peter Johnson?" he asked me impatiently but I could tell from his eyes that he was curious.

"I'm not going to stay in camp anymore and I am going to leave." I said slowly.

"OK… I don't get how this has to do with me." He said to me.

"Can you make sure that no one ever finds me until I go to Mt. Olympus?" I pleaded him.

He thought for a moment then said, "I can hide you from everyone but the Hunters of Artemis."

"Thank you Mr. D." I said to him.

"You're welcome. Just be happy that my wife likes you. If she likes you then I like you." He simply stated then he picked up his magazine and he began looking at the pages like I wasn't there.

"Thank you again and good bye." I said as I walked out the door.

Once I got out I saw that everyone was crowding around my cabin. They must me waiting for me. I don't really know why, they all think I'm weak and pathetic.

I waited there for a few minutes before I said to them, "Who are you waiting for?"

"Percy we're sorry" they all said.

Anger boiled in me. I don't want their apologies. They treated me like dirt. They had their chance.

"It's too late for that. I'm leaving Camp Half blood and I am never coming back to this gods forsaken hell hole." I growled at them.

"Is that what you really think of the camp that you grew up in since you were 12?" a girl spoke to me.

I recognized that voice to Annabeth's.

"I hate this place because of you!" I yelled at her and before they could react on what I just said, I started walking up to the border line for the camp.

"Wait Percy, don't go." a camper said.

I didn't turn back and wait for them; I just kept walking past the border and into the city. Once I got to the city, I went to a store and a bought a few supplies. I got a lighter, a sleeping bag, some blue candy and some cereal. I would eat the cereal for my meals and I would munch on the candy if I got hungry.

After I got what I needed, I started wandering around the city, looking for a good place to sleep for the night.

After hours of walking around, I finally found a nice place to stay. It was up in a high tree, the branches at the top are thick and wide. It took me a while to climb the tree, but once I got on my spot, I knew that this was a nice place to sleep. There was a good view of my surroundings and no monster could hit me unless they were flying or they were something like a hydra. After I looked around, I got out my sleeping bag and I went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 i meet a new camper

**hi its shiznit again! i just wanted to tell you to REVIEW! i love reading what you think about my story. enjoy the next chapter!**

I woke up to footsteps in the distance. I quickly put my sleeping bag away and I took out Riptide. As I looked around, I was a little boy, about 12 years old, running away from a group of hellhounds.

I waited until the boy ran past me, then I jumped off the tree and onto a hellhound's back. The hellhound was doing everything that it could to get me off but I just hung on to its fur. After a few seconds, I grabbed a dagger from my belt and I plunged it in the hellhound's brain. It disappeared into golden dust a few seconds after. Next I looked around and saw that the boy had started to climb a tree. He got a little bit of distance between him and the monsters when I stepped in. The hellhounds had now focused their attention on the boy and were at the base of the tree, barking and clawing at him. Fortunately, the boy was out of reach so I took that chance and I slowly took out three daggers and I threw then on the remaining hellhounds.

Once all the hellhounds disappeared and I got all of my dagger back, I walked up the boy and I looked up.

"Hey, all the monsters are gone you can come down now." I called up to him.

"Thanks for helping me back there." He said as he slowly climbed out of the tree.

"You're welcome. So what's your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Justin. What is your name?" He said to me.

"I would like to keep that a secret if you don't mind but I am going to take you to a safe place where kids like you can be safe." I said to him calmly.

"Um . . . Ok." He said to me nervously.

"Are you tired? Because if you are not them we will start traveling to that safe place I was talking about"

"No I'm fine."

"Ok just tell me when you get tired and we will take a break."

"I will and thank you."

"You're welcome Justin"

After our little talk, we headed back to the dreaded camp. After a couple hours of walking in silence, I noticed that Justin was trailing behind so I stopped and turned around.

"You look tired. I think we should stop for today and finish the journey tomorrow. We are only a couple miles away." I said to him quietly.

"Oh Ok." Justin said.

Then I quickly looked at our surroundings and found a good place to camp for the night. As I pulled out my sleeping bag, I handed it to Justin and said, "You sleep on it tonight I will take the first watch."

"Um Ok thank you for all that you have done for me." He said to me nervously. I could tell from his body language that he was scared of me. He probably saw what I did to those hellhounds.

"It's OK I'm not going to hurt you I am just going to drop you off to a safe place then leave you" I said to him calmly.

"'Why aren't you at this safe place?" he asked me innocently.

"I use to stay there but I left because nobody cared about me. I helped save everybody but then they acted like I didn't exist." I said to him, anger burning in my eyes.

"What battle? I thought it was a safe place for kids like me? By the way, what is so different about me anyway?" he asked me.

"You will learn when you get to this camp. They will tell you everything and they will take care of you. Why were the hellhounds chasing you anyway? Did you run away or something?" I asked him. Where was his satyr?

Justin looked at the ground sadly.

"My mom was killed in a fire last week and I ran away so I didn't have to live in a foster home. I slept in benched and in trees but two days ago, some big dogs stared chasing me so I ran. Then I met you." He said quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry about your mom." I said. Judging from his appearance, he had blonde hair and was pretty tall for his age, I would say that is dad was Apollo.

I took my bow and one arrow from my quiver and I handed it to him. "Try shooting that tree over there." I pointed at a tree about 100 yards away.

"Um why?" he asked me.

"I have a hunch on who your dad is." I simply said.

"Ok" he said and he notched the arrow and aimed at the tree. After a couple moments, he let the arrow fly and it hit its mark. Right in the middle of the tree. I was right. His dad was Apollo.

"Do you like poems and listening to music?" I asked him.

"Um yeah I love poems and music." He said to me. "What does this have to do with my dad?"

"I know who your dad is but I can't tell you. Only he can." I said to him.

"When will I know who he is?" he asked me eagerly.

"Um . . . judging from where we are and where the camp is, you will know tomorrow around 12-ish. Now go to sleep you have a long day ahead of you." I said to him and he nodded and went to sleep.

I kept watch but around 2 am, I heard some twigs snap. I went on alert and I quietly shuck Justin awake.

"Be quiet. We are not alone. Take this, it will help you but don't lose it I want it back." I whispered to him and I handed him one of my daggers.

I slowly stood up and I looked around. I heard another twig snap over to my right and Justin jumped. I smirked.

After a few moments we heard a roar.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath and I turned around to face Justin.

"We have a slight problem. There are hellhounds and a Minotaur coming to get us so I need you to stay away. Go up that tall tree and don't come down until I say that you can got it?" I asked him.

"Ok" he said and he scrambled up the tree with our backpacks.

Once he was high up the tree, I turned to where I heard the Minotaur and I yelled, "Hey beef brain back again? Are you still trying to kill me?"

After a couple of seconds I heard him roar and I saw him come charging at he. I simply held my ground until the last second. I dove to the right and I rolled and stood up again. As the Minotaur was trying to focus what happened, I engaged at the group of hellhounds that jumped out of the woods that surrounded us. There were three hellhounds and one angry Minotaur. I could handle this, I thought as I slashed at one hellhound, causing it to burst into golden dust. As I fought another hellhound I saw out of the corner of my eye that the Minotaur was about to run at me again. I quickly killed the hellhound and waited as another hellhound came running at me. Just as I was about to jump out the way, everything went wrong.

The Minotaur learned its lesson and stretched out its hand to hit me in the ribs, probable breaking some. Then the hellhound jumped on me and started cutting me in the chest. My chest hurt and I also heard Justin yelling at me to get up. I slowly took out Riptide form my pocket, I lost it when I was hit by the Minotaur, and I pressed up against the hellhound's stomach and I uncapped my pen. After a few moments, the last hellhound vanished and I stood up to kill the Minotaur. My body was aching all over and my chest was all bloody. I stood my ground as the damned monster came running at me again and just as it was about to hit me, I did an aerial flip and I landed on the other side of the monster. As I was still confused, I plunged Riptide into the monster's heart from the back and it disappeared into golden dust. After all the monster disappeared I fell to the ground in pain. I heard Justin coming down from his tree and he ran over to me.


	7. Chapter 7 FIRE! POWERS!

"What do I do?" he asked me.

"Just give me my backpack and hurry." I said as I winced in pain as I moved my body to sit up. Luckily I didn't break any bones but I got deep wounds for the hellhound. Heard Justin come back with my backpack and he dropped it right next to me. I started looking for my flask of nectar and my baggy of ambrosia. Once I found it I opened the baggy and I ate one. Then I started sipping the nectar and I looked for some bandages. I knew that the nectar and ambrosia won't fix everything so I took out a piece of cloth and I poured some water on it then I took of my already ripped up shirt and I started cleaning the wounds. After I was all cleaned up I sipped some more nectar and I started wrapping the bandages around my chest. Once I was done I put everything back into my backpack and I got a new shirt out. I put it on and I turned to Justin.

"Are you OK?" I asked him.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who did all the fighting." He yelled at me.

"I'm fine I have had worse." I calmly said to him but my chest hurt like hell every time I moved.

"Um Ok … what do we do now, it's almost morning. Should we keep moving or do we stay here?" he asked me.

"I think we should start moving." I said as I stood up and I picked up my backpack.

Even though it hurt to move, I kept walking until I saw Camp Half-Blood.

"This is it Justin it was nice meeting you up now you have to go up the hill and meet your new family." I said to him.

"What about you? If its safe then can't you come and heal?" he begged.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going back to that camp. Don't forget to tell them what happened to your family and that you like poems and music and you can shoot an arrow." I said and I walked away.

Once I walked down the hill, I turned around and I watched Justin disappear to camp. As I walked away, I winced in pain as I felt the blood soak in my shirt. I didn't pack many shirts so to save my clothing, I took it off and I folded it up in my hands and I put it in my backpack. I felt the blood stream down my chest and on my stomach. As I walked in pain, I suddenly felt dizzy from the lack of most of my blood and I stumbled. I leaned against a tree until I got some nectar and I started sipping the godly drink from the flask. Once I felt a little better, I started wandering around again. After about an hour of walking away from the damned camp, I felt myself lose consciousness and I felt myself fall to the ground. The last thing I saw was a pair of silver eyes.

When I woke up, my whole body ached. My chest also hurt like hell. I tried to open my eyes but I was too weak. After about an hour of trying, I finally got them open. I also felt my chest and I had fresh bandages around it but I wasn't wearing a shirt. Soon I sat up and I looked around. I was in a silver tent with silver stuff. To my surprise I was with the Hunters of Atemis. After a few tries to stand, I got up and stumbled out of the room and into the woods. As I stumbled out, I saw all the girls and as soon as I stepped closer to them, they noticed me and they all turned their bows at me. I stumbled back as they all recognized me.

"Percy! Are you OK? We found you about a 100 yards away passed out around a pool of blood." Thalia said to me, looking worried.

"I'm fine, Thalia. Thanks for finding me." I thanked her.

"By the way, where is lady Artemis? I should thank her for letting me rest in one of her tents." I asked Thalia.

"She is in her tent." She said to me.

"Thanks" I said to her and I turned to walk towards Artemis' tent. Once I was standing in front of her tent, I knocked on her door and I waited for her to open the door.

Once her opened her door, I said, "Thank you for letting me stay here for the night"

"You're welcome, boy. You can stay until you are healed. You are also welcomed to use the infirmary. Just do not bother my girls. Understood?" she said to me sternly.

"Yes I understand Lady Artemis." I said and I walked to the infirmary to change the bandages that were around my chest.

While I was walking I couldn't help up think about how Artemis looked so breathtaking in her silver hunters clothing with her silver eyes shining. She was beautiful.

Whoa I can't fall in love with the goddess of maidens. She swore and oath and I doubt she likes me back. Oh well, I thought as I walked to the infirmary to get packed up.

Why did I bring Perseus into my camp? He is just going to cause trouble. My thoughts were swimming inside of my head. Well he did save all of us last year. It's the least that I can do.

As I was talking to him, I couldn't help but notice his beautiful sea green eyes. And when we found him, he did have a shirt on so I noticed his six pack abs and his well-tanned skin.

I shouldn't even be thinking like this. I am the goddess of maidens. Why was Perseus out in the woods anyway? I was the summer; shouldn't he be with his girlfriend Annabeth corrupting her pure mind? I would have to ask him later.

Percy's POV

After I was done in the infirmary, I went for a walk around the perimeter of the hunters' camp site. As I was walking, it suddenly felt hotter that it should be. I took out Riptide and I looked around. With my bad luck, it would probably be a hydra or something. As I stood still waiting for an attack, I heard a deep low voice coming from my left. As I turned a middle-aged man walked out of the woods.

He had black hair and wore a black suit. It felt like I knew him up I forgot where.

"Hello Percy. Long time not see." The strange man said to me.

"Who are you?" I said to him, holding out Riptide in front of me. I knew that I was in no condition to fight but he looked like a threat. What New Yorker walks takes a stroll through the woods wearing a suit.

"You really don't remember me? We met last year during the Titan War." He said to me. He looks a little bit disappointed.

"Well I am Prometheus, titan of forethought and fire-bringer." He said.

That got me to raise me sword higher. He was a titan!

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I am here because I don't want an alliance with the titans anymore. As you know I am the titan of forethought so I am pretty sure that the gods are going to win and there will be peace in the upcoming events so I don't want to be chained again."

"Um . . . that's lovely but how can I help you?" I asked him.

"That's simple. All you have to be is my champion."

"Why would I be your champion? You are a titan."

"Please?! I promise I won't kill you I swear on the river Styx." Thunder rumbled in the distance so I knew that he wouldn't hurt me.

"Ok so what do I have to do to be your champion?"

"That's simple all you have to do is stand there while I transfer some of my powers to you. You will get some fire powers. But first your cut looks like it hurts." Once he said that, he pointed a finger at me and an orange light surrounded me. After a couple of moments, my chest stopped hurting and I looked down and my cut was gone!

"Thanks."

"Now be still, if you move, then this won't work and you might burn up. I'm new at this."

I stood still as he walked up to me and he put his hand just inches away from my chest. Then he closed his eyes and whispered in Ancient Greek. Soon my body was surrounded in the orange light again but this time it felt warmer and I felt stronger. Once he was done I tried to light my hand on fire.

After a couple attempts, my hand was covered with fire but I was sea green not like the normal fire or the Greek fire.

"Cool" I muttered as I looked at my hand.

After a few minutes, I couldn't hold it much longer and my hand shuddered out.

"Just keep practicing. Once you have reached your full potential, you will be stronger then that Leo boy." He said to me.

"So thanks for the new powers but what do we do about you and the gods. They don't like you."

"Um I was kinda thinking that you could do that." He said to me sheepishly.

"What? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Oh I came up with a plan. I will leave you and over the next few months you will tell the gods that I have changed and that I have promised on the river Styx that I will forever be in their side."

"Um ok I will try." Then I heard Artemis call her hunters. I should probably follow them so I said my good byes to Prometheus and I walked back to the camp.


	8. Chapter 8 training

As I walked I thought about how I should help Prometheus. He really changed so I should help him. As I though, I walked through the woods and back to the camp.

Once I got there, I found everyone sitting on tables. They are probably going to eat lunch now, I thought. I didn't want to disturb so I just started to walk away. I knew that the hunters probably hated me. They hated all men. After I started walking, I went to look around the camp site. After about 10 minutes of walking, I found the arena. Since I was all healed, I decided to practice my swordsmanship. I dug out a wooded dummy and I took out Riptide. I started slashing and hacking away at the wooden dummy and after about 15 minutes, I stopped to look at what I had done to the dummy. There were deep marks all across the arms and the legs and had holes in the torso. Oh well, I thought and I threw the dummy off to the side as I decided to work on my fire powers.

I held out my right hand and I concentrated on lighting up. After a couple of seconds, my hand light up in a sea green flame. This was so cool! As I trained on my fire powers, I willed it to shoot it into a ball of fire. It flew out of my hand and it hit the ground. As it hit, it made a little bomb like explosion and the fire flew everywhere like fireworks. That was awesome but it cost a lot of me energy and I got tired. I knew I would just get better after I keep practicing. I wonder what the hunters would think about my new powers. They probably still wouldn't like me. After some thought, I decided to keep practicing but not so close to the other hunters. After that I walked back to my tent and I fell asleep.

I woke up to a slight shock.

"Ow! What the heck!" I opened my eyes and saw Thalia standing over me with an evil grin plastered on her face.

"Good morning!" she said brightly.

"Yeah yeah. You didn't have to shock me you know. A slight shake or a yell would do." I said to her.

"What's the fun in that?" she asked me.

"Whatever what do you want?"

"Well I wanted to ask you something. Artemis is going to ask you the same question later to by the way. I just heard her talking to herself and if you tell me I can tell her instead of you." She stated.

"Fine what's the question?" I grumbled.

"Why are you here? It's the summer; shouldn't you be with Annabeth or something at least at camp? Why were you out in the woods?" she asked me.

My shoulders slacked and my eyes darkened. All the horrible, sad moments came crashing back at me.

"I'm not in camp because I left. I'm not going back there again. Annabeth also broke up with me. She now has a new boyfriend named Jason." I said.

"What happened? I thought you loved each other." She shrieked.

"Well she didn't. She never loved me. It was only to get noticed my people. She told me on Christmas Eve and she now has a new boyfriend who she loves named Jason. Right after she left, some monsters came into my apartments and they killed my mom and Paul." As I said that, a lone tear streaked down my face.

"I'm so sorry Percy! Your mom was so nice. Don't worry; Annabeth doesn't know what she missed. I'm sure that you are a 100 times better than that Jason kid." She said, hugging me.

"Thanks Thals. But you should know that Jason is your half-brother. So what am I supposed to do while you and the hunters train? I don't know when I am supposed to leave."

"Well I'll go ask Artemis and in the meantime, you can go train on the left side of the arena. I will tell the hunters not to shoot you."

"Thanks"

Then we both walked out of my tent and I went to the arena to train my fire powers while Thalia when to go talk to Artemis.

As I walked across the arena to go to the left side, all the hunters watched me as I walked past them. It was kinda weird to have all of the girls to watch me but I just made my way over to my side and I started training. First I light up my hand, then I shot some fire balls into the sky and I made them come back and to form a big fire ball in my hand. As I was training I could feel all of the hunters staring at me. They were probably wondering where I got my new powers. As I trained, Thalia was talking to Artemis about what I should do.

Artemis' POV

"Milady? What should Percy do now? He has nowhere to go and his heart was broken."

Me and Thalia were talking about what to do with Percy.

"What do you mean his heart was broken?" this is the first time I had heard of a woman breaking a man's heart. He probably did something stupid and she dumped him.

"His girlfriend, Annabeth, never loved him and used him to get noticed my other people. And right after he was dumped, his parents died by monsters."

"Oh" wow his life was taken away from him. He now has nowhere to go. I should probably let him stay here with us. But my hunters wouldn't like that. They hate men and I should too. Well he did save all of us last summer.

"I suppose he can stay here and be a hunter." I said after a long time of thinking.

"Really? I don't think the other hunters would like that at all."

"Then tell them that he is now that Guardian of the Hunt and he is going to protect the hunters when we are under attack. I would hate to see one of my hunters die."

"OK I will tell the hunters. When are you going to tell Percy?"

"Right now."

After that, we both left my tent and I went to find Percy.

After a couple minutes of looking around, I found him at the far end of the arena, far away from the hunters.

As I watched him, I saw him using fire. When could he control fire? His dad is Poseidon.

Percy's POV

As I practiced my new powers, Artemis walked up to me. I stopped and I bowed my head at her.

"Is there something you need?"

"Yes. I want to know how you can control fire."

"Well um… Prometheus is now on our side and he is now my patron and I am his champion. Can you tell the other gods that too? He is the titan of forethought and I think he saw a battle coming and we will probably win."

"OK I believe you and I will tell the others when I go to Olympus and I have another thing to tell you. Will you be the Guardian of the Hunt? You will have somewhere to live and a family to take care of?"

"Um yes thank you, but I thought you don't like men and what about the other hunters? They don't like me at all."

"Don't worry about them. Thalia is talking to them right now"

"Thank you so much lady Artemis. So what should I do first?"

"You can start by walking around the woods and scouting the area. But first, step closer."

As I did, she raised a hand near my face and chanted something in Ancient Greek. Soon I was engulfed in warm silver light. When the light faded away, I felt strong and I had a little nudge in the back of my mind. Cool I had an internal tracking device for the hunter

"You now have the powers of a hunter. You will only die in battle and will be good with a bow. You will also be like an assassin. I have enhanced your skills of sword fighting and stealth."

"Thank you Lady Artemis. I will do scout around now." And I bowed and left.

As I walked around, I thought about what has happened these past few weeks. I helped a camper go to camp, joined the hunters and got fire powers.

After about an hour of walking, I made it back to camp and I told Artemis that there were no monsters. After that, she let me train until dinner time.


	9. Chapter 9 forbidden love

**hello my beloved readers :) sorry i didnt post a story last week i was still on vacation. hope u like my new chapter! enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV**

It has been about two weeks since Percy disappeared. Two weeks since his heart was broken. I feel so bad. I should have never cheated on Percy with Jason. After about 3 months of dating Jason, he got boring. There was nothing fun about him anymore. Percy was always fun to be with. He could take me to the bottom of the ocean or into a secret cave. Jason can't even fly and he isn't that good with the sword. Last week I also caught him kissing an Aphrodite girl. I dumped him after that.

I just miss Percy sooooo much. I miss the touch of his lips on mine and his hand in mine. You truly don't know what you have until it's gone. Everyone has been so depressed since Percy left. Everyone except Jason. He just tries to kiss every girl in the camp. He is now acting like a stupid jerk to everyone but the "hot" girls.

I need to find Percy. He was the best camper ever! He was so much better than Jason and he was stronger and more powerful. If another attack comes, I don't think we could win this time. Percy was the best at killing the monster and he truly cared for everyone at camp.

But ever since I broke his heart, his life came crumbling now, his mom and step-dad died and his favorite teacher said that Jason was better than him.

I have to find him and make it right. I have to go find Percy.

After that, I went back to my cabin and I packed a bag of all the things that I would need and I crossed the camp border. Percy, here I come.

**Percy's POV**

As I trained, I saw the hunter stop and stare at me as I used my fire powers to demolish my dummies. throughout the past hours, I went through 30 wooden dummies and then to 10 metal dummies.

"Hey Percy, since when did you have fire powers?" Thalia asked me.

"Um I had then for about a couple of days," I replied to her and I continued to destroy the metal dummy.

I used my fire powers to coat my sword on fire, and then I started hacking at the dummy. Within five minutes, the dummy felt to the floor.

"Who gave you those powers?"

"Oh just our new ally. You will know who that is shortly."

"Oh ok. Let's get back to training hunters." Thalia yelled and everybody got back to training with their assortments of weapons.

As we trained, we didn't notice the goddess watching from a distance.

**Artemis' POV**

As I watch Percy, I was amazed. If it were any other male, the hunters would have killed him on the spot. Then seemed to have grown a liking for Percy. He us a likeable guy, with his raven black hair and gorgeous green eyes. Wait. What am I thinking about?! I know I have grown to like Percy but not that much!

I should probably start making lunch now. As I walked to the kitchen, a golden light shimmered in front of me.

I instantly knew that it was Apollo.

As my brother appeared, I stood back and gave him a stern look. He knew that I didn't enjoy his presence in my hunt.

"What do you want this time?"

"Hello sis. I just wanted to know if you could help me in a little problem that I have."

"If it has anything to do against Ares then go away, I won't help you!"

"It's not about the gods! Calm down sis. It's about a group of monsters that's heading towards Camp Half Blood. The camp is still lost with Percy gone. Does u know where he is? Poseidon is every worried."

"Yes he is with me." I said bluntly.

"All this time he was with you?"

"Yes he is now one of my hun- no he is my assassin."

"OK I'm sure Poseidon will be relieved to know that his son is ok. But we still need your help in Camp Half Blood."

"Fine we will go and kill them when they come. How big is the army?"

"Umm… It's a very big army. At least 1000 monsters and I heard a drakon and a hydra."

"Oh then we must hurry and help the camp."

"Thanks sis"

Then Apollo vanished in a golden light.

If the camp is going to be attacked, then we have to go but I don't think Percy would be ok with going back there so soon. It's still the summer and Annabeth will be there. OH well maybe I can change his mind. Then I walked back to the pavilion to finish making lunch for everyone.

After about an hour, everyone has finished eating and was glaring at Percy, who was sitting in his own table in the corner. Alone.

"Alright everyone. I have some news that most of you will be ok with. Percy come here and sit over there. The girls won't kill you." I gestured to an empty chair at the end of the table across for me.

Percy slowly stood up and carefully approached the chair. After he sat down, I continued.

"My brother has informed me that there will be a large group of monsters attacking Camp Half Blood in a few weeks and we must go there and prepare them for the attack."

I looked at everyone and all the hunters seemed ok with that but when I looked at Percy, his eyes looked lost and it was edged with sadness. I had forgotten that that used to me his only home after his mother died.

"Are you all Ok about going back to Camp Half Blood?" all the girls nodded their heads but Percy just quietly transformed into a puddle and slipped away.

Since when could he do that? That was a new skill. I thought. Well he did just get and master the fire powers. I saw him training and he is already more powerful than a minor god. With his powers and his physical strength, he was stronger than ever. He just had no one to be with. He lost everything to one girl.

As the hunters went back to training, I went to look for Percy. It wasn't that hard. As soon as he accepted his place in my hunt, I could tell where he was all the time. As I followed my senses, I found him sitting on a boulder at the side of a river.

"Percy what's wrong?"

"Nothing Milady."

"Percy I can tell when people are sad. I am a goddess. Now tell what's wrong."

"Fine it's just that Annabeth is there." He flinched at her name.

**Percy's POV**

After I ran away, I transformed myself back and sat on a rock. After about two minutes, Artemis came.

"I can't go back there. All of my old life is there. Annabeth is also there. I can't face her. Not now. Her life is perfect. She has a boyfriend and people who care about her. She even still has her dad!" by this time, there were tears in my eyes. I turned around so Artemis could see my heartbroken face and she flinched.

As few tears escaped and ran down of my face.

**Artemis' POV**

As we were talking, he turned around and I saw all the pain in his eyes. I flinched. I didn't expect him to cry. He was strong and he was broken in front of me. This was the first time I had seen a man broken by a woman. I still had to go to camp. But I couldn't leave him alone. He already lost everything. Seeing him sad somehow made me want to fix that. I wanted to make things ok with him.

"I'm sorry Percy, I really am but we still have to go. There are a group of monsters who are going to attack all the campers there. What about all the new campers who did nothing wrong? Are you just going to let them die? There aren't enough campers to fight. We have to go."

**Percy's POV**

As Artemis said her little speech, I couldn't help but get lost in her silver eyes that sparkled with determination. I didn't want to go but I will do anything for Artemis. As Artemis kept talking a warm realization came to me. I was in love with Artemis. It was blossoming since I first joined the hunt. I loved her more than anything else. But I can't love her. She is the goddess of maidens. She doesn't even love me back. She probably never will. After a few seconds of thought, I knew what I had to do. Since I can't have her, then I will do my best to keep her safe and out of harm's way. I will cherish every moment that I have with her and I will do everything I can for her. I will die for her and I protect her. I will go anywhere she goes. I will always stay by her side even when she will never love me. I will love her until I die.

"I'll go."

"Really?! That's great! We will leave in half an hour. What made you change your mind?"

"It's not fair to the new campers to die just because of the older ones." I lied. Of course I wouldn't tell her the real reason that I agreed to come. It was so I could stay by her side and protect her from the monsters.

After she left I went back to my cabin to take out all the stuff that I would need. I took out my belt and I made sure that everything was in the correct spot and then I back all my stuff into a small backpack, then I packed my tent and waited for the other hunters to be finished.

After we were all done I took out a black hoodie and I put it on. I didn't want the campers to know that I was. At least not yet.

Once everyone was done. We all went on Artemis' chariot. It was a weird trip everyone was suddenly nice to me and calling me by my name instead of just glaring at me. I wonder what Artemis told them. . .


	10. Chapter 10 going to camp --

**hi this is shiznit! sorry that i havent been updating new stories. i just had a lot of homework this past week with the new quarter. so i hope you enjoy this new chapter and please please please review and tell me what you think. **

**-shiznit**

Artemis' POV

As I guided my chariot towards Camp Half Blood, I watched as my hunters acted nice to Percy. They were shocked when I told them that Annabeth cheated on Percy and that it wasn't his fault. At first the hunters didn't believe me but then I told them all that happened and they were stunned that a man had had his heart broken by a woman. Thalia was shocked the most. Annabeth was like her sister and she lift Percy for her half-brother. She was so mad that little sparks danced across her skin.

As I flew to Camp, all the hunters were polite and nice to Percy. I was so proud of them. They hated men but Percy changed them. I don't know if that was a good thing, though. . . .

Percy's POV

It was a good flight to Camp. All the hunters were nice to me and Thalia didn't even call me Kelp Head. I don't know what Artemis told them, but I'm happy she did. I just wished that we didn't have to go to Camp.

It took us about an hour to get there.

"Um.. Can you not tell anyone that it's me? Not yet?" I asked the hunters and Artemis.

"Why not?" Artemis asked me.

I looked straight into her beautiful gray eyes and I said, "I just don't want them to know that it's me. When I left camp, I had no intention to go back."

"Fine. Ok girls? Don't tell anyone that Percy is here with us."

All the hunters nodded and we headed to the pavilion. It was about lunch time and they were probably eating now.

As we walked in, all of the campers' eyes turned to us. I was wearing my hood so I got a few suspicious looks.

"What a pleasant surprise Lady Artemis." Chiron said as he bowed his head.

"Apollo has informed me that a large group of monsters will attack in 7 days. I have come to help and train you campers so they can have a chance of winning."

"You are so kind. Thank you. May I ask who this is?" he gestured to me. I smirked.

"This is my Guardian and he will help fight. He will be training the campers on sword and dagger fighting." Everyone was shocked when Artemis told them that I was male. It was hilarious!

"Um.. Pardon me Lady Artemis but we already have a dagger trainer."

As soon as he said that I knew that he was referring to Annabeth. Hurt and pain swept through me and I stepped forward.

"Do you mean Annabeth Chase? I will be taking over for her. She seems busy at the moment." I growled.

"I'm not busy and you should be more respectful to Chiron," a voice said from the crowd.

"Hello Annabeth Chase. I will be taking over for you so you have a nice time with Jason," I sneered.

"How do you know me and how do you know about Jason? And I broke up with Jason after P-percy left," she stuttered when she said my name.

Why did she and Jason break up? They were so happy together. -_-

"I have my ways"

She gave me a rude grin.

"Either way, I will be taking over because I need to make sure that everyone in this camp is ready for when the monster attack. We have a week and we need to start quickly so hurry up and finish eating."

As we waited for the campers to finish eating, we all went to Artemis' table and sat down and started planning on ways to train the camper.

Since the hunters were better archers than the Apollo campers, they take small groups of campers and train then while I would train then with the sword, dagger and throwing knives. Artemis would also help them with their godly powers so they can use their powers better.

So after the campers finished eating and they slowly left to get their weapons. Then they all went to the arena so they can leave in small groups with the right teachers.

All the Apollo campers went with the hunter and a few went with Artemis. I was left with most of the campers. They looked scared. They didn't know who I was. All they knew about me was that I was skilled and a man. I smirked. This would be fun.

"All right everyone pair up."

As I watched them spar with each other, I knew that I had a lot of work to do. Most of them knew how to fight but were not skilled yet. The newest campers looked scared.

"Alright we have some work to do. I need one volunteer."

I look at my group and it looks like no one wants to fight with me. That is until a boy about 13 years old with dark dirty blond hair. He was wearing a red beanie and a blue plaid shirt on top of a blue shirt.

"Hi I'm Mavrick Moreno son of Aphrodite." He said as he took out his sword and got into a fighting stance.

"Ok I just need you to fight your hardest and let the rest of the campers watch and try to point out what you did right and what you did wrong. Alright class all I need you to do is to watch is and when we are done, I need you to point all things that Mavrick did right and all the things he did wrong."

I watched as everyone nodded and I got out my new sword. Artemis gave it to me before we went to the camp. Since the campers would notice that it was me. So now I have a new sword and it was pure silver with a titanium handle.

I watched Mavrick as he got ready to lunge at me. Right as he did, I stepped to me side. I turned around, apparently that didn't stun him. He just turned around and started fighting me again with stabbing motions.

For an Aphrodite child, he was skilled in swordsmanship. As I kept fighting him, I watched his fighting routine. He always stabs then he slices. As I watched him, I rolled out of one of his attacks and kept dodging his attacks.

"Why aren't you fighting? You are just dodging all of Mavrick's attacks." A random camper said.

I looked back at Mavrick and I saw the realization dawn to him.

"Well I am just dodging his attacks because you only have to watch him fight not me." I said as I rolled out of his attack.

"Can you please fight me? It can be part of my practice. I don't care if I get hurt, I can always eat some ambrosia." He pleaded as he kept fighting me.

"OK but don't say that I didn't warn you." I said as I raised my sword and motioned him to come at me. He did. He lunged again, trying to cut my head. Of course he didn't succeed.

As I rolled out of the way, I spun around and gave him a small cut on his forearm. As he turned around, I smirked, I knew that this fight would end soon. As he tried to lop of my head, I brought my sword up and blocked his attack.

"Done fighting yet, Mavrick?" I asked him.

"Nope," he said as he rolled away.

I chuckled, for an Aphrodite kid, he was persistent to win.

After about five more minutes of fighting, I won with my sword around his neck and his sword stuck on the wall.

"Dang! How did you beat me so fast? That was barely five minutes!" he exclaimed after I moved away from him.

"I have been fighting for 5 years. I even helped in the Titan War last year. I think I know how to beat someone," I said. I smirked, they still had no idea who I was.

"OK campers, do you know what Mavrick did wrong? Why did he lose?" I said as I stepped back and let the campers focus their attention on Mavrick.

A boy, about 10 raised his hand and said, "Because you're stronger than him?"

I chuckled, "I am stronger than him but that is not the reason why he lost. There is one thing that he did."

"He wasn't blocking your attacks?" as little camper asked?

"Kinda, he didn't win because he didn't stand his ground. Each time I advanced towards him, he stepped back. If a monster was attacking him and he kept stepping back, he would bump into a tree or trip on something. Just remember that the only motive that a monster has is to kill you and move on to another person. You have to stand your ground and fight. It's alright to dodge the attacks and move back from time to time but don't do it all the time." I said as I watched the class. They seemed awed by what I said.

I turned to Marvick, "Good job by the way. You are the stongest and most persistent Aphrodite kid I ever met. Keep it up," I said. He smiled and walked back to his spot and the rest of the class waited for more instructions on fighting.

So far, this was off to a good start.


	11. Chapter 11 exposed

**hit guys its shiznit again! i would just like to thank candyland7 for giving me the idea on how to expose Percy/assasin/guardian to the camp. so thmx! heres the next chapter early because i missed putting them on for a couple weeks. so enjoy and plz review and tell me how it is and thnx again candyland7!**

**-shiznit**

I kept training them until I was time for dinner. By then, most of the campers learned the basics of sword fighting and a few of them learned how to use their godly powers to strengthen their attacks.

As we heard the conch shell being blow, we all put our weapons away and headed to the pavilion. As everyone sat at their respective tables, I walked over to Artemis' table and sat over to her left as Thalia sat over to her right. As the nymphs gave us out food, we started eating as the campers went to the bonfire to give their offerings to the gods and goddesses. For today's dinner, we go 2 chicken legs and some fries.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, aren't you going to give an offering?" Thaila asked me as she munched on a chicken leg.

"Why should I? They left me in the dark when I was alone. They obviously care for Jason way more than they care about me. Not even Poseidon contacted me. The only person who has helped me was Lady Artemis and Hades." I said as I picked up a french fry.

"When did Hades help you?" Artemis asked as she joined our conversation.

"Well . . . he came to me when I was looking for my mom in the fire that killed them. He told me that they were already dead and shadow traveled me to Nico." I said sadly as I examined my fry.

"Oh, sorry about that, Percy." Thalia said.

After our little conversation, we ate quickly and joined the campers at the amphitheater.

As we sat in the back, we watched the campers sing their sing-a-long with the Apollo cabin.

"We have made great progress today campers. When the attack comes, I am sure that we will be ready. It is all thanks to the Hunters of Artemis and their Assassin!" Chiron bellowed as the campers cheered.

After the cheers died down, Chiron's face went dark.

"Now for a different matter. Percy Jackson has been gone for a while now and we haven't seen him since. " everyone shifted in their seat. Nobody liked talking about how they disowned their savior.

Chiron turned to us and said, "Have you seen any signs of Percy anywhere?"

I looked at Artemis.

"No I'm sorry I haven't seen him," Artemis said to Chiron.

After that, everyone slowly left the amphitheaters and went to sleep.

On the next day, everyone got up, ate breakfast- which was pancakes, toast and orange juice and went to one of the training groups. The training groups were Artemis for the power training, the hunters for the hunting and bow and arrow shooting and me for sword, dagger and throwing knife lessons. Each day we would all get new groups to train.

As I looked at my group for today, I noticed a blond headed girl giving me a scowl. Annabeth. She was probable mad at me because I took her job and I was now her teacher.

"OK class, today we will learn how to fight using swords, daggers and throwing knives. Now I need a volunteer to fight me and demonstrate the class on how to use each weapon. Any volunteers for sword fighting?" I asked as I skimmed the class, looking for any raised hands. None.

"OK looks like there are no volunteers so I guess I will just demonstrate for you and you can pair up and spar." I said as I took out my silver sword and demonstrated with a dummy on how to properly use a sword. I also showed them the best way to attach them.

After they paired up and spared for about 20 minutes, I saw that most of them already knew how to fight. There weren't as much newbies as yesterday.

"Looks like you all know how to fight. Now for throwing knives. Does anyone know how to throw a knife properly?" I surveyed the crown. Still no one.

"OK it looks like no one wants to do that either so I will show you and you can all practice on a dummy, but for daggers, I need a volunteer you are never going to learn unless you try." I said as I took out a knife from my belt and stood about 40 yards from a dummy.

Just as I was about to throw the knife, a female voice said, "You can't throw a throwing knife that far. You'll miss."

I turned around and smirked. It was Annabeth Chase trying to be the smartest in the subject. Mental laugh!

"Sorry to disappoint you Miss Chase but with enough practice and with a strong arm, you can throw it that far. If you also use some of your powers, you can also throw it farther."

I took aim and I threw the knife just to show my point. Sure enough it hit the dummy right in the middle of its head and the force of the blow, threw the dummy off its hinges and landed on the floor with a loud thump.

**Annabeth's POV**

As we were fighting with the so called guardian, I couldn't help but notice all the familiarities about the guardian and Percy. They were both loyal to their family and cared for them. They also fought anyone who disrespected their family.

I would do anything to get Percy back. After I left camp, I tried for months to look for him but I couldn't find him. I even asked Hades. He just said that he wasn't dead. When I asked Nico he just gave me an evil glare and walked away. I guess he was still mad at me for cheating on Percy.

I miss him so much. He was spontaneous and kind. The cared for others and always helped the new campers with anything they needed, unless it has something to do with books.

While we were in training, I was amazed when the guardian proved me wrong and hit the dummy. No one I knew could do that. Not even Percy.

I just couldn't shake the feeling that the guardian and Percy had something to do with each other. . .

**Artemis' POV**

As I trained the campers on learning their godly powers, my thoughts drifted to Percy. He was so kind to the hunters now and they were now kind to him. He was probably training the campers on sword fighting. He was soooooo strong. He could take down an entire army of monsters. His beautiful eyes were . . . what was I thinking about?! I couldn't be thinking like this! Not with a war coming and I am the maiden goddess! I shouldn't be thinking of things like that. As I focused my attention back on the campers, I was unaware of the disaster what had begun with Percy.

**Percy's POV**

As I proved Annabeth wrong, I did a little happy dance inside of my head. I finally was better at Annabeth at something.

Soon after, everyone knew how to throw a knife. They weren't good at it but they were trying.

"Ok I now need a volunteer for the dagger lessons. I don't like being up here alone so someone stand up or I'm choosing a random person to spar with. Anybody?" I said as I looked at the campers. Then a lone arm shot up. Who was it? Annabeth. It just had to be her didn't it! -_- I thought, but I masked my emotions and said, "Thank you for volunteering. Annabeth. Please step forward and take out your weapon."

I took out one of my titanium daggers and waited for Annabeth to come to the front of the class.

"OK while me and Annabeth with be sparing, I want you guys to notice all the things she did good and all the things she did wrong."

As Annabeth walked up, I got into a fighting stance and waited for her to make the first move. She brought out her knife and swept an arch with her knife. She would have given me a large up to the chest if I hadn't moved out of her way. I knew her long enough to know that she would try to injure you first.

As I stepped back, I saw that Annabeth had a confused look on her face. She probably wasn't used to someone beating her at anything.

As Annabeth kept attacking, I kept dodging. This is getting boring I thought and I changed to offense. I pushed Annabeth harder and harder until she backed up against the wall. Just as I was about to disarm her, something went terribly wrong.

**Annabeth's POV**

As I was fighting against the assassin, I noticed how the campers were looking at us. They were amazed that I, the strongest in the whole camp, was getting my ass whooped by a guardian. As I was thinking, I didn't notice that I was being pushed towards the wall. I was brought back when my back hit the hard wood. As I looked at the guardian's hidden face, I couldn't help but notice that he smelled just like Percy. He smelled like the ocean and this mom's blue chocolate chip cookies.

Without thinking, I reached up and pulled down his hood just as he was about to disarm me. Then everything started going in slow motion. He grabbed my wrist tightly and as my dagger slowly slipped out of my hand, his hood started sliding of his head.

It showed a boy, about 17 years old, with raven black hair and piercing sea green eyes. The only difference from him and Percy was his clothing, his sword and his eyes weren't as kind looking. When I looked up to his eyes, he had a shocked look on his face.

Then everything went back to normal speeds.

"Percy?" I whispered. Happiness and confusion ran through my mind. How could he be with them?

"Why did you do that?!" Percy growled at me. I was shocked.

"What do you mean? We were looking everywhere for you!" I said. Tears brimming my eyes.

"I didn't want to be found. Especially by you!" he yelled.

**Percy's POV**

OMG!

Why could Annabeth do that! I was supposes to go to camp and no one would know that it was me! But I guess the Fates just hated me because Annabeth just had to pull down my hood in front of one third of the camp. I looked at them; they were sitting in the ground in shock.

Then Annebeth had the nerve to ask why I didn't want to be found. Sometimes she can be so stupid.

"You broke my heart! Did you think that I would just forgive you and waltz back to camp?" I growled. Then I couldn't take it, I just my powers and evaporated in the air. Then I floated to the beach and into my secret cave. I was so angry! _


	12. Chapter 12 Capture the Flag 1

**sorry for the delay enjoy this chapter and plz review**

**shiznit**

She had no right to violate my privacy. Shouldn't she be making out with Jason anyway? Where is that bastard anyway, I only saw him a few times since I came here and he should have been in one of my groups by now.

He probably thought that since his dad was Zeus, he didn't need to train with the other campers. Jackass.

I stayed in my little cave for about 20 more minutes until I heard Artemis calling my name. As I thought about Artemis, I remembered all the amazing things about her and that I would do anything for her. As I started walking out of my secret cave, I turned into water particles and I transformed myself back in my human form a few feet away from Artemis.

"Percy? Where were you? You were gone for about 20 minutes. Is everything alright?" Artemis asked as she stepped closer to me.

"Everything is fine, Milady. I just finished teaching my class and I left early." I said. I could tell she knew that I was lying.

"Are you sure that everything is alright?" Artemis asked.

I signed.

"The truth is that Annabeth found out who I was and now half the camp knows who I am." I said glumly.

Artemis seemed shocked.

"How did this happen?" she asked me. Then for the next 5 minutes, I explained how my hood was ripped off of my head.

Just as I finished telling the love of my life my story, the conch shell was blown, signaling that it was time for dinner. I was kinda excited for dinner, except for the fact that everyone would be staring at me. Today was Friday so we would all play Capture the Flag and all the hunters would be against the campers. We would win, of course.

As me and Artemis walked over to the pavilion, I stared at the back of her head. How could I love her? She is a Goddess and I am just a demigod. She probably doesn't love back either. It's a lost cause. But even if she will never love me, I will always love her and I will die for her. As I stared at her beautiful auburn hair, I felt my heart clench. I really did love her. As we walked in silence to the pavilion I put my hood back on, hoping that not a lot of people knew who I was.

As we were eating, Chiron trotted up to the front of the eating area.

"Heroes! Today is Friday so we will be playing Capture the Flag today! It will be the Campers verses the Hunters!" Chiron said, but the campers were dead silent.

Oh no I thought.

"What's wrong?" Chiron asked the campers, but he looked straight at Annabeth, the evil bitch.

"We found Percy," Annabeth said. It was almost like she was sad. Oh well I don't five a fuck she ditched me for Jason. I gave Jason the evil eye. (Although no one could see it because I was wearing my hood)

"Really? Where is he? Is he OK?" Chiron asked her, his eyes full of hope.

Then Annabeth pointed a finger at me. I just calmly sat there silently eating my barbeque. Even though I hated camp, the nymphs still made awesome food. After I took a long sip of my blue coke, I raised my hand and slowly brought down my hood.

Chiron gasped.

"Percy is that really you?" he asked astonished that I was back.

"Yup it's me alright," I said as I continued to sip my drink.

I saw Annabeth's eyes tear up.

"Why didn't you come back?" she asked me as a tear ran down her face.

"I wasn't going to come back but the hunters had to," I simply stated remaining me poker face.

"Since I'm here, Justin where are you. Son of Apollo," I said to the crowd and I watched as a familiar blond headed boy stood up from the Apollo table and looked up at me.

"You were the one who brought me here," he said quietly, shocked that I was still alive.

"Yup," I said. it was a good thing to know that there were still some good people at this camp worth saving.

"Well are we going to play Capture the Flag or not?" I asked as I looked at Chiron.

He looked baffled but he nodded and I left to get ready for the game.

After I was ready, I met the rest of the hunters at one end of the camp.

"So who is doing what?" I asked as I looked at Artemis and Thalia.

"You, Thalia and Phoebe are going to sneak around the trees and get the flag while half of the hunters are going to hide in the trees. They will shoot at anyone who passes the borderline and the other half of the hunters is going to defend the flag. The flag will be up a tall tree so it will take some time to get it." Artemis said. We all nodded and left to go to our positions. Thalia and Phoebe would go from the left side and I would sneak by myself on the left side.

We all got into our positions and when Chiron blew the shell, I started sneaking around the trees. After about a minute of walking, I heard a movement in the trees. Not too long after that, Clarisse jumped out of a tree.

"Well well well, long time no see, Prissy," she sneered as she got her spear ready.

I made the pff sound with my mouth, this was going to be easy I thought and I got out Riptide and engaged her in battle.

She jabbed her spear at me and I deflected it with my sword, then I swung at her and left her a small cut on her forearm. _I could hurry but and get the flag_, I thought and I used my powers and disappeared in mist, I reformed behind her and hit her in the head with the hilt of my sword, she was out like a light. As I ran towards the flag, I was stopped by another thing, it was invisible. Annabeth.


	13. SORRY CHAPTER 13 authors note

**hi guys its shiznit!  
i am soo sorry that i havent been posting my stories. i will do the best that i can. i had a lot of homework lately but dont worry.**

**I WILL FINISH THS STORY NO MATTER WHAT!**

**if you have any ideas on a new chapter, put it in the reviews and if i like it, ill put it as a chapter.**

**thnx for reading my story!**

**be back soon**

**shiznit**


	14. Chapter 14 capture the flag 2

**im am soooo sorry! i just had a lot of homework to do! ill try to post the next story quickly! enjoy**

**shiznit**

I felt anger and resentment course through me. She had the nerves to face me after she broke my heart. I was disgusted but I knew that now was not the time to get back at her, I have to get the flag for Artemis. Just as I noticed her blade, I evaporated into mist and transported myself right behind her. Then when she was still in her state of shock, I pulled her towards a tree. When I was pulling her, she noticed that I was behind her and started thrashing around. Even though she was trying her best to get away from me, I pulled her with ease. When I was with the hunters, I did extensive training and now I had more muscles. When I left the camp, sure I had a some muscles and had a small six pack, but I was kind of small for someone to be the savior of Olympus. Now I had 8-pack abs and was more muscular. Once I got Annabeth to the edge of the boundaries I put her arms around the tree and handcuffed her to it with my water handcuffs, then I froze them and used my powers to make it so they won't melt for about an hour. That could be my revenge for now. With Annabeth out of the way, it was a lot easier to get to the flag, after about a minute of creeping around the trees; I saw a clearing and saw the flag standing, heavily guarded, at the top of Zeus' Fist. This is too easy. I mist traveled up to the flag and carefully plucked it off the ground. Then I mist traveled back to my tree clearing. Just as I was about to run away, I heard a camper shout. "They got the flag! After him!"

Then they went on a full pursuit. As they ran after me, a devious plan formed in my mind. As the campers where just about to hit me, I mist traveled about 10 feet away. They all stopped in surprise until I waved my arms to get their attention. As they ran after me again, I patiently waited until the last second, then I mist traveled away from them again. I did this all the way until I was about a foot across the border, then I waited until the last second again and step across the border line. All the hunters cheered. I looked at the hunters; they were smiling from ear to ear while the campers gave me evil looks for making them run. I had forgotten how fun Capture the Flag was.

Artemis' POV

As I watched the demigods play, I couldn't stop looking at Percy. He intrigued me. There was just something about him that was so compelling. I watched as he defeated Clarisse and handcuff Annabeth. I also saw him mist travel again and again away from the campers. That must be tiring but he was Percy Jackson, he didnt save mankind by getting tired. As he traveled across the borderline, I couldn't help but feel grateful that he is in my life.

_What are you talking about?! You're supposed to hate his guts. He is a man_ my subconscious thought.

But he's not just an ordinary man, he is the savior of Olympus, he deserves some respect. He is also the most honorable man on the planet. He took the sky for me, to let me fight, instead of fighting himself. He knew that I could take on the monsters. I thought back to my consciousness. He was better than any male alive and he would be the best man to ever live.

Just as I had those thoughts, I felt a bubbling thought form. I loved Percy. Not like a crush but I deeply loved him. But I am a maiden goddess. I am forbidden to love anyone. I am a role model for my hunters. If I got together with Percy, the rest of my hunters would hook up with stupid men, men who are not as good and worthy as Percy. I can never be with someone. That would destroy everything that I stand for.

After a good 5 minutes thinking, I decided that I would try to avoid Percy and I will never tell anyone that I love him. it was for the sake of my hunters.

Percy POV

Man, I love Capture the Flag. I forgot how fun it was.

But now I had to push that out of my mind right now, I still had to train the last group of demigods so they can be ready for the war.

As I looked at the last group of campers that I would have to train, I noticed Travis and Connor eyeing a son of Athena. He was about 12 years old and was kind of short. He wore the camp shirt under a blue and black jacket wearing jeans and blue sneakers. I wonder what they did this time. I pitied the poor camper. He was obviously a new. As the twins watched the boy, I spotted another camper, probably a son of Hermes, walking towards him with his hand cupped around something. He was Asian and had short black hair, wearing the camp shirt and plaid white and black shorts. He was probably Travis and Connor's new apprentice. As I watched the scene unfold, I looked at the rest of the campers. Everyone was getting their weapons ready and talking to their friends, nobody noticed the boy. As I turned back to the two boys, I saw the new prankster drop a spider on the camper's shoulder. That was just mean. Everyone knows that all children of Athena were scared of spiders.

I watched them as the boy tapped the son of Athena on the shoulder and told him that there was a spider on his shoulder. The child of Athena screamed and yelled at him to get it off of him. But he didn't, he just doubled over laughing. I looked over to Connor and Travis and I saw them laughing their asses off too. As the boys were laughing, I walked over to the two boys and gently took the spider off of his shoulder and walked out of the arena. Then I put it on the ground and walked back to the rest of the campers.

"Well I see a son of Hermes pulling another prank of a son of Athena. Everyone knows that Athenians are afraid of spiders. That was not very nice," I said as I smirked, I could see the son of Athena giving the Hermes kid an evil glare.

"I think it's time for a little revenge. Don't you think?" I said and I could tell that the son of Athena was getting excited.

"What's your name, kid?" I asked the son of Athena. He was short so I towered over him. As I looked down on him I saw him smile with glee.

"Joseph and I know that you're the great Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus and new Assassin of Artemis," he said. I guess word got around about who I was. I liked being the mysterious hooded killer. They were all afraid of me. Then I looked at the new son of Hermes.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked him and I could tell that he looked a bit afraid.

"Issa. What did you mean by revenge?" he asked me and I saw Travis and Connor looking amused.

"Well, since you scared Joseph, I think it's his turn to scare you. I want the both of you to fight right here and show the rest of the class all of your talent." I said and I saw Joseph smile and Issa looked ready to pee his pants. Everyone knew that children of Athena were smart and always came up with good strategies.

Then I turned to the twins.

"Since you were helping Issa prank Joseph I want the both of you to fight against me. Just like the old days," I said and I smirked, they knew that whenever I fought against them, I would kick their asses. And this time they didn't know about my new powers.

"Alright, Issa and Joseph first, grab your weapon of choice and go to the front of the class," I instructed. They both grabbed a sword and walked up to the front of the class.

Then I made Travis and Connor sit in the front so they couldn't try to escape.

"Ready set fight!" I said as I watched Issa and Joseph circle each other. We all watched as Issa lunged at Joseph, trying to surprise him, but Joseph just blocked it with his sword. As lssa tried to stab Joseph,he just stepped out of his way and brought his sword up to block Issa's next attack.

Issa's POV

I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed.

Joseph's POV

Im gonna kill Issa! That asshole is gonna pay for putting that stupid spider of my shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15 i kick some ass

**Percy's POV**

I watched as the two half-bloods fought. Joseph is clearly a trained sword fighter, a worthy child of Athena. Issa was only staying alive because he was running away from his opponent. After a couple of minutes, I decided that Issa got his punishment and I walked up to them.

"OK that's enough, I think Issa got what he deserved." Then I turned to Joseph.

"You 're an exceptionally well with the sword, how long have you been at camp?" I asked him.

"About 3 months, I came here on the last day of school," he said with pride.

He was a worthy child of Athena. I nodded at him.

Then I turned my attention to the twins and gave them my signature glare. They shuddered. Of course they knew what was next for them.

"It's been a long time since I kicked your asses at camp. "

I got out my sword and I walked over to them.

"Get your swords out guys," I said, smiling.

They slowly got out their swords and looked at me with a nervous smiles.

Just as I was about to start fighting, we heard a loud roar.

I ran out, still holding my sword, not even bothering to look back at my training group. The camp was being under attack and we didn't even have time to plan where were going to be positioned. We are so screwed.

I ran to Half Blood Hill and found the hunters already in position to kill anything that moves. I walked over to one end and stood next to Artemis, ready to fight.

We stood there, waiting for an attack, but no one came. We heard a roar but we didn't see any monsters. Soon all of the campers had come and I could see Annabeth talking to the cabin leaders, telling them who goes where to defend the camp.

As we were waiting, I heard a strange voice echo through my head. _Make water wall in front of the hunters. Be ready Perseus._

That was strange but I wasn't going to take any chances on the hunters. I lifted my hands and a huge water wall rose up. It was 30 ft. tall and about 40 ft. wide. I used pure, clean water so it was transparent. You couldn't tell that there was a wall of water unless you saw me make it. I saw Artemis give me a suspicious look but she didn't say anything. Ever since I joined the hunt, my power of water and fire grew. Making a wall was easy. I could do this for hours without even breaking a sweat. I should thank the hunters later for making my endurance levels higher.

Just as the wall came up, about a hundred arrows were let free. They all hit my wall though. None of the campers were hurt. I guess it was a good thing that I listened to the voice in my head.

Everyone was surprised but I wasn't about to pause the battle and explain to them that I had a weird voice in my head, telling me what to do.

After the arrows were set free, about a thousand monsters marched forward towards us, coming from the woods in front of the camp. There were empousae, hellhounds, laistrygonian giants (Canadians), a Minotaur, chimera and a drakon. That was the roar that we heard before. We were greatly outnumbered but we weren't going to go down without a fight. I made an oath to myself to protect Artemis and the hunt and I wasn't going to break it over some monsters.

As they were marching towards us, we charged them. The newer campers stayed near the back, killing the hellhounds that passed through the defense of the campers, and the more experienced fighters, like me, Thalia and Annabeth stayed at the front, killing any monster that went in our path. I knew that we aren't going to win with giants, a chimera and a drakon. I knew that the bigger monsters were just going to cream the campers so I went to Thalia and told her to get the hunters and kill all of the laistsrygonian giants while I get the chimera and the drakon.

"Just be careful," she said and she disappeared into the fight to get some hunters.

I advanced the chimera first and raised my sword. It was occupied fighting a couple of campers.

"Go! I got the chimera," I told the campers and they looked happy to be free from the cursed beast.

As I fought the chimera, I noticed that most of the monsters were already gone. Only about 200 remained. As the chimera lunged at me, I rolled away and got out one of my knives from my belt. I wore it every day since coming to camp

As I was fighting the chimera I took out my bow and put a thin layer of water of the bow and on an arrow. Then I levitated it up into the air and shot it straight at the chimera's eye. My arrow hit its mark and the chimera roared in pain. I quickly took out two jars filled with Greek fire and tossed them into its mouth. As he closed his mouth, the jars erupted and the chimera gave a little jump before falling limp on the ground. Then it slowly disintegrated into gold dust. One down, one to go.

As I turned to go to the drakon, I was jumped by a couple of hell hounds. I slashed my sword instinctively and killed 3 but I wasn't fast enough. One went past my sword and clawed at my chest, leaving four long, deep cuts. I quickly killed the hell hound and drank some nectar, but the wounds were too deep and didn't fully heal them, they only made them a little smaller. Then I went to kill the drakon. As I walked through the battle field, killing any monster that crossed my path, I found the drakon, fighting Annabeth and Nico. _Man, I haven't seen him in a long time. We should hang out later. ._ . I shook my head. I have to keep focused.

I ran up to them, nodded at Nico, totally ignored Annabeth and shot out water from my hands and as the blunt force hit the monster, it opened his mouth, roaring into the air, trying to spray poison on us, and failing. Then I used my AWESOME fire powers and roasted his insides. After a few moments, all that was left was the ultra-strong scales.

_I should take them; they would have really strong armor._ I thought so I grabbed the burnt scales, ignoring Nico's questioning look and waked on the water vapors in the air, all the way to my secret cave. Then I left the scales on the ground and sprayed them with water so they wouldn't get burnt. Then I walked back out to join the fight.

With all the very dangerous monsters out of the way, the rest of the fight was pretty easy. I went back to the hunters and threw a dagger at anything that moved, and then I used the water around them and made them come back to me so I wouldn't have to move. I basically sat in Thalia's tree for the rest of the battle. It was kind of fun. I could tell the hunters were also having a fun time. They took my example and hid in the trees, shooting any monsters. Some of the campers looked surprised, they were fighting for one moment, and then the next moment, they were gone. It was hilarious. I also used my water powers to bring all the arrows back. I could tell Artemis was finding us entertaining. Even though she didn't show it, I could tell she was having a good time.

I even practiced my fire powers. I shot small fireballs and the monsters. I could now shoot them at a farther distance and I could make an awesome fire/water ball. Twice as cool and twice as powerful.


	16. Chapter 16 more stupid monsters :(

As we were all have an awesome time, killing monster and telling jokes, one of the very nice hunters came and bandaged me up. So now my day was even better, I was having a blast with my sisters and I didn't get hurt that bad.

The battle only lasted an hour so we had enough go back to the pavilion and have a brief meeting.

Chiron trotted up to the front and said, "Good job demigods! Today was successful. We will arrange a celebration tomorrow at noon!"

All the campers cheered with joy. Then they dispersed and headed to their cabins to get some rest. As I watched everyone leave, I saw Annabeth still sitting with her head down. I watched her for about a minute. If she was sad, then she was sad. That's not my problem. She left me. As I thought about all that she did to me. I started to get sad. I truly loved her and I was going to propose to her after things settled down and after she finished college. But that's not going to happen now. She broke my heart. It would have been better if she told me that she wanted to break up with me. No. she had to cheat on me. Just because I wasn't there for her when she was in California. I remember when she told me that she was trying to have a demigod free school year and that she might not contact me.

**Last august**

Annabeth hugged me. I couldn't wait to see her again in June. It would be a long school year. I would miss her. Last night, she brought me to the beach and told me that she was going to stay with her dad and she was trying to be nice to her stepmom so she was going to have a demigod free year.

She was leaving today. She was boarding a plane to California.

I would miss her.

I walked her to Half-Blood Hill and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you Wise Girl. Have fun," I whispered in her ear as I gave her a small passionate kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Seaweed Brain. Take care," she said. Then she grabbed her bags and started walking to the bottom of the hill.

I couldn't take it. I had to hold her one more time. I was going to miss her so much. She was my other half. Before she would take another step, I grabbed her arm and spun her around and gently caressed her head in my other hand. I slammed her lips onto mine and gave her a passionate, loving kiss. I let her free after a while.

"What was that for Seaweed Brain?" she asked me, her cheeks slightly red.

"I wanted to kiss you one more time before you leave." I said in a straight face.

"I have to go now. Bye!" she said and I waved my hand as I watched her walk down the hill and into a car.

**Present day**

As I ended my flashback, I looked at my ex-girlfriend and walked to my old cabin. I picked up the darkon scales that I got from the battle and took them to the forge. Then I spend the next 2 hours making and perfecting my new armor. I crafted the impenetrable into a light, flexible armor. It was dark gray so it was easier to hide in the shadows. After I was done, I carried it back to my cabin and set in gently on one of the spare beds. Then I took the leftover scales and headed back to the forge. I made a small necklace out of dark scales and I put a small, beautiful sea green gem in the middle of it. I found it when I was playing with my water skills. I plan on giving it to Artemis if I ever got a chance to tell her that I love her. I still had a lot of extra scales left so I got a leather bag and stuffed it all inside. I would make more supplies when I needed it. Then I went to my cabin.

Since I was a boy, I wasn't allowed inside the cabin. Yet. So I got to stay in my own cabin. My dad's cabin. It still smelled like seawater. Everything looked the same but I had a strange feeling. I didn't feel like this was my home. My home would be surrounded by the people I love and care about the most. It used to be here. But now anymore. My new home is where ever the hunt goes. Where ever Artemis is. Artemis. I truly loved her. I love her with all my heart. I love her more than I ever loved Annabeth. With her glowing auburn hair and her small mischievous smile. As I thought about her, I fell asleep. As I was asleep I had a nightmare. I haven't had one in a while.

_ I was standing on a cliff, overlooking a beautiful ocean. At least it would have been beautiful, but the clouds were dark gray and the waves crashed heavily onto the sand. As I looked at the beach, there was nothing but a small group of people wearing dark clothing._

_As I looked closer, I was people that I recognized. There was Artemis, crying uncontrollably, and Thalia and Phoebe hugging each other sadly. I wonder what happened. As I scanned the crowd, they were all wearing black and they were everyone from the hunt and Nico, my dad and Chiron. I also Travis and Connor, Katie, Clarisse, Hestia and another girl. I didn't recognize her. she was wearing a black hunter's outfit like the rest of the hunters. Maybe she was a new girl. She was crying just as hard as Artemis was. I wonder who died._

_Then I saw my dad and my patron teleport away and come back carrying a black box. It looked like a coffin. It was all black but I had little sea green gems dotting the sides. Before I could see the name of the box,_ I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and saw Thalia shaking me with wide eyes.

"There's another attack on camp. There are more monsters then last time. Get your ass out there!" she screamed at me. I leaped up out of my bed, grabbed my sword and belt, not even bothering to put on my new armor and ran out.

I ran to the front of the camp and passed the border with Thalia surveying the enemy. It was twice as big as the group from yesterday. My eyes widened. There was the hydra, another drakon, about a hundred hell hounds and the minotaur. There was a lot more from yesterday. This might actually be fun. As I was looking at the crowd, I didn't notice Thalia leave. I made a coated one side of Riptide with fire and the other with cold, sharp ice. Then I dissolved in mist and floated in the air with the water particles in the air. I found out I could do that after I met the hunters. Thalia kept asking me questions about my powers so I tested it out. I reformed right behind the hydra and dropped on its back. Then I started to hack of each of the heads and burn the stubs. After about 10 minutes, I was done. Then I headed to the drakon. This should be easy. I can just slam some water on his back and when he opens his mouth, I can just burn his insides to a crisp.

That did not go as planned.

As I tried to slam water on him, he jumped out of my way and lunged at me. Since I didn't expect that, I didn't dodge him in time. His long, sharp claws streaked across my chest in three long lines. How could I be so stupid not to wear my armor? I was in suck a rush that I didn't put it on. Uuuggg I was soooo stupid. My chest was burning in hot, white pain. I was going to bleed out if I didn't get any nectar or ambrosia. I knew if I didn't kill the drakon, it would attack the new campers. It was a smart monster. So I slammed it once more with water and this time, it opened his mouth. The water doesn't hurt but the force of the water was enough for it to open its mouth. I quickly made a fire bolt and threw it into his mouth. It died and this time, the armor dissolved with it. My chest was killing me. It hurt just standing there. But I ignored the pain and headed towards the Minotaur, who was throwing campers left and right. I was too lazy to walk all the way up to him so I took out 2 arrows from my quiver, coated it with a layer of water and shot of at the monster's face. it exploded in a shower of golden dust and I got my arrows back and walked back. Three down, about 100 more to go.

I climbed a tall tree and started shooting arrows and throwing daggers. From the tree, the gold dust looked like small puffs of dust. As I killed the last hell hound, I slowly climbed down from the tree. I was still losing blood and it really hurt. I walked around, looking for a hunter who had some bandages and some nectar. I could feel myself getting paler and paler and my vision was getting darker and just as I was about to walk towards Artemis, I felt myself losing conciseness and the last thing I saw was Artemis leaning over me, with shock in her beautiful silver eyes.


	17. Chapter 17 i might die my zomibes

**ARTEMIS' POV**

We just finished the battle. It was pretty fun. a Great workout. Way too easy though.

As I regrouped with my hunter, I looked around, where was Percy? I didn't see him since last night. Thalia went to get him this morning.

As I turned around, ready to go look fro him. I saw Percy, covered in blood, fall to the ground, half scaring me to death.

I ran up to him and flipped him over. His eyes were flickering close. How could this happen to him? He was so strong! He needs nectar. Just as I was about to call some of the hunters over to help me carry him, I noticed something half in his pocket. It was a beautiful necklace with a sea green gem the shape of a heart in the middle. It was a pretty dark grey color and it was a circle with the gem sitting in the middle. I turned it over in my hand and there was an engraving on the back.

_I will always love you ~ Percy Jackson_

Something bubbled inside of me. Who loved him? I knew deep down that I loved him and I hated the fact that other people could take him away from me. I pushed that thought out of my head. Right now, I had to get Percy to the infirmary.

It's been a day since the fight. Percy still hasn't woken up. It turns out that the drakon had his claws dipped in poison. We got it out with a little magic and some tired Apollo campers but he's still unconscious. I'm started to get worried. The war is over. We should get going. I could tell that the rest of the hunt was worried too. Especially Thalia. She was one of Percy's closest friends. I always envied how they could get into a huge fight, then calm down so quickly. Nico was also worried but I don't care about him. He was a . . . man. Thalia and Nico have visited Percy at least a couple times a day. They would come to check up on him.

I looked over at him. He lay still in a clean, white bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt, his muscles showed but half of it was covered with bandages. I couldn't help but notice how big his muscles were. I always knew that he had muscles, but I didn't think they were this big. They weren't big and bulky like a huge muscle-man. His muscles were just the right size. Not too big and not too small. If they were too big, he wouldn't be as flexible in battle. My eyes lingered up to his face. his beautiful sea green eyes were locked away behind his eyelids. I would do anything to see his eyes. I missed them. I missed him. I missed talking to him and making fun of him. During the hunt, I would train with him. We would work on learning new ways of mastering our powers. Of course he was the only one learning but it was still fun.

I turned around to leave when I heard a soft moan.

**Percy's POV**

WHY IS EVERYTHING SOOOOO DAMN DARK? WHEN YOU ARE UNCOUNCIOUS, WHY CANT THINGS BE NICE AND BRIGHT?! NNNNOOOOOOOOO IT HAD TO BE DARK AND BLACK. A VAST OF NOTHINGNESS. IT WAS SOOOOOO BORING. THEN I GET PULLED INTO A STUPID NIGHTMARE THAT WILL COME TRUE AND ILL GET HURT AGAIN. UUUUUGGGGG

I remembered losing a lot of blood and going unconscious. Then I was in a dark place. And I had my little yelling spree. Uuuggg this wasn't my first time being like this. Poor me.

Can't I just wake up? I'm bored and I'm sure that once I wake up, I'll be hungry. Hellloooooooooo.

That's when I remembered that I had a HUGE claw marks on my chest. I started to get my feeling back.

_Shit shit shit! I don't want to wake up. It hurtttttsssssssssss!_

Sadly, I started to wake up. I moaned. Why did it have to hurt so much? _Stop! _ I yelled at myself, you can't be a little pussy. Be a man! I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up and saw my favorite person. Artemis was staring at me. As soon as I saw her, all of the pain went away. You could clearly tell that she was worried. I FEEL SO LOVED!

"Where am I?" I asked her in a groggy voice.

"You're in the infirmary. You were unconscious for a day. Once you are better, the hunt is leaving camp." she told me in a quiet, caring voice.

"Did anyone die from the fight?" I asked her in a quiet voice. I knew some died. There were hundreds of monsters.

Artemis sadly looked at the ground.

"Your friend, the one you brought to camp, died while he was fighting a pack of hellhounds. He risked his life to save one of my hunters." She said sadly but I knew that she was happy that there were more men like him. Ready to give his life to save anyone and willing to do anything to help the one he loves.

"Justin. . ." I said quietly, thinking about the short time I got to spend time with him. He was a good kid. I had spent some time with him while I was at camp. He was an awesome archer.

"Rest Perseus, you have to heal before you can do anything. I'll go tell Thalia and Nico that you're okay." After that, she turned off the lights and walked out of the room, leaving me alone.

After a while, Nico and Thalia came in to check up on me and gave me a lecture to stop doing stupid things. Then they said they had to leave because they got hungry. Boy, I feel so loved. My friends left just because they were hungry. -_-

Since they left, I soon got bored and fell back to sleep.

I had a very weird dream.

_I was standing in a forest. Everything was quiet. The only noise where the leaves on the branches swaying from the wind. After a moment, a small noise could be heard in the distance. Then it got louder and louder. It sounded like monsters were yelling and screaming. Just the noises of that make my skin crawl. So it was so loud, I could hardly think. That's when I saw it. A group of . . . zombies?! I didn't think they were real. I thought they were just made up from the movies and books to entertain mortals. Well, they looked pretty real to me. They had darkened skin, covered with dirt and blood. Their clothes were torn and dirty and some were missing limbs. They still had marks on their skin on how they were killed. There was a zombie man with a bullet hole in his forehead and a zombie girl with a slice on her neck. There was even a small little boy, no older than 7, carrying a teddy bear with a rope still attacked to his neck. Poor kid, he was hanged. All the zombies had makes that they were horribly killed or murdered. _

_As I watched the humongous group of zombies yelling and running towards me. They didn't seem to notice me though. They were all staring at something behind me. I turned around. They were staring at Camp Half-Blood. All the campers were standing at the border of camp. They all had fear in their eyes. Artemis and her hunters were also there. Ready to defend the camp from the enemy. I looked around. Shouldn't I be there? I was part of the hunters. As I curiously looked around, I saw Artemis standing near a body. She was crying. It was a boy with dark hair and had blood covering his whole body. Then I noticed that there was a little girl sobbing near the boy. He was dying. There was nothing the girl could do. Then the boy looked at the crowd of zombie. That's when I saw his face. They dying boy was me. I'm going to die soon._

_I tried signaling to the little girl. _It's me! I'm right here. I'm okay!

_But it was just a dream and I could tell her. _

"Dude he's dead! We took the trouble to carry a stupid fucking dead boy all the way here!" a deep voice said.

He had woken me up from my dream. _Am I really going to die? I don't want to die this soon. I still didn't tell Artemis that I loved her. There was so many more things that I wanted to do. _I thought sadly.

But who was the one talking. I didn't recognize it from anyone at camp. His voice sounded too old. Not ancient old but this voice was older than a teenager's voice.

I opened my eyes to see who had woken me up.

"Well, look who's not dead after all," he said in a sinister voice.


	18. Chapter 18 i am kidnapped lolz

**hiiiiiiiiiiii on and on the chapter title, i wrote lolz just because so dont judge! ohhhhh and i wont be posting a story from july 27 to august 3 so yea. . . i will be at PUC for vbs. its a church thing. so i will try to post another story this week but if i dont, then SORRY! ohhh and i have an idea of another story and i am writing another story but i wont tell you the title just yet and it will be kinda short. **

**AND MY SISTER IS THE ONE WHO PROOF READ MOST OF THE CHAPPIES SO THX SISSY! (she made me write that bc shes a meanie)**

**enjoy this chappie :)**

I looked up.

I expected to see a man with an evil looking face glaring down at me but when I looked up, I didn't see anyone. By back was propped against a stone wall and there were chains from the wall and around my wrists. I looked around. The room I was imprisoned in was dimly lit with torches and looked like an old dungeon.

There was no one in the room other than me.

_Great_ I thought, _I'm delusional. I now apparently talk to walls and the air._

"You're not crazy. You are talking to someone. You just can't see me. I am Erebus." He said in a sinister voice. His voice alone can send chills down my back. I don't want to know what he looks like.

"Why did you take me?" I asked in a small voice. I knew that my wound had no healed completely. I could feel the bandages still on my chest and by how shitty I felt, I knew I was poisoned. It looks like I won't be going anywhere for a while.

"_I _didn't take you. I had some of my men take you. I need you here so you can be out of the way and not interfering with my magnificent plans. With you out of the way, my plan will be easy to accomplish," he said.

"What are your plans? Are you planning on taking over Olympus like the Titans?" I asked. I should try to find out as much as I can in case I ever get out. I can warn the gods.

"Well. . . I don't know if I should be telling you. But I will because I know you have absolutely no way of ever leaving his room until your soul travels to the Underworld. . . . And becomes a monster," he said.

_Dafuq?! Becoming a monster?_

"What?! Becoming a monster? Demigods don't do that. They just go to the Underworld and stay there forever. They don't become monsters!" I said. Is this guy crazy or something?

"Oh you are most certainly wrong, my little captured demigod. Every demigod that dies, goes to the Underworld and dies like a regular mortal. BUT only a small part of their soul stays in the Underworld. Most of their souls changes into a monster. Very few beings know about this. I bet Hades doesn't even know. The better hero you were, the more special monster you become. If you were an okay hero, they you turn into something common like a hellhound but if you were a terrible demigod and was a traitor to Olympus, you turn into something evil and horrible like a draken. The best heroes' souls turn into the rare monsters like the hydra." He in a strange tone. It was almost like he enjoyed watching the demigods turn into monsters and kills their fellow campers.

It was sickening. I knew I needed to get out of here and tell the gods but Erebus said that there was no way out. By the way, who the hell is he anyway?

"Um, not to be rude, but who are you?" I asked.

He snarled at me.

"How do you not know who I am? Don't they teacher you anything at that stupid camp? I am the primordial god of darkness and shadows! I am one of the first five beings to ever be of existence!" he bellowed at me. Then he stepped out of the shadows and I got a good look at him.

He was a tall man and wore a three piece suit that was all black. His skin was pale and he didn't look like he had a lot of muscles but I knew not to underestimate a god. Then only color on him was his eyes. His irises were black with a ring of blood red. His face gave me the creeps.

"Oh . . . well nice to meet you Erebus. My name is Percy Jackson," I said, trying to make him less mad at me.

"I know who you are. You are the child of Poseidon and Sally Jackson and you defeated Kronos!" he spat at me.

_Well! Some people are just soooooo rude. I was trying to be nice and he is just a party pooper! _ I thought.

"Um. . . I have one more question. You said that I could never get out of here alive. Never is a lone time. You do know that I will try whatever it takes to get out and go back to my family." I said to him.

"Oh my heavens! Don't you know anything about your past?" he asked me stupidly.

I started at him with a confused expression on my face. He sighed.

"You are the shittiest hero EVER!" he screamed at me, clearly losing his patience. "Your mother, Sally, was the daughter of Aether and Hemera. Therefore, you can't get out of darkness without using your powers of light. And you can't use your powers over light until you go to unlock your powers. I am your great-grandfather! I can see why they call you Seaweed Brain!" he howled at me.

I just sat there with a shock expression on my face. Now both of my grandfathers had tried to kill me. I have a fucked up family.

Then a smirk appeared on my face.

"So gramps, back on the monster-dead-demigod thing. I'm still a little confused. Since we are family, can you be nice to me and explain your plan. I am staying with you forever. How about we started with the family bonding." I said, barely contain my laughter. And while he tells me his plans, I get to annoy him. It's a win-win situation! This was going to be fun to bug the living shit out of Erebus.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But it's only because you are never leaving. So when the demigods die and part of their soul turns into a monster, there is a spell that you can say to make the rest of their soul to become the monster too. Using a whole soul to make monster makes them more violent and more destructive. Then we can attack Camp Half-Blood and then slowly take Olympus." He said with a happy grin on his face.

"So, gramps, what am I supposed to do here forever?" I asked my new grandfather.

He looked like he was thinking for a moment before he answered me.

"Well, I can't kill you yet because Hades would find out that you died and I can't let you free so I guess you sit here until I need you," he said as he shadow traveled out of the room.

_He just left and I'm already bored. I am going to die of boredom. When do I get to eat? I'm still bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored._

**Artemis POV**

I left Percy and went to go find Nico and Thalia. As I walked around the camp, I thought,_ who could have been in charge of the monster? _There were a lot of people who hated the gods but no one was there to lead the monsters, they were just there alone.

As I walked around camp looking for Nico and Thalia, I pondered over who could have set this up. I would have to talk to my father after this.

As I kept walking, I found Nico and Thalia and told them that Percy was up and waiting for them in the infirmary.

They seemed relived at rushed off to see him. It was great that he still had people who cared about him. This past year was hard on him. His parents died, his girlfriend cheated on him on a petty subject and his camp disowned him. I know that Nico and Thalia will always stay by his side not matter what. They were his closest friends and his only family left besides Poseidon.

Soon, Nico and Thalia came out of the infirmary and started training with the other campers to get them ready if there was another attack.

After dinner, I went to check up on Percy, to see if he was hungry. I walked to his room with a plate of BBQ. Just as I was about to walk into the Big House, I had a feeling in my gut that something was wrong. I rushed inside and opened the door to the infirmary. He. Was. Gone.


End file.
